Love in Darkness
by ForeverRumbelle
Summary: The Dark one brings Belle to his castle. After a few days, he starts to take interest in her but makes her leave in fear of having a weakness. Will things ever be the same between them? Tons of Lovey Dovey stuff. :)
1. Chapter 1: It came with a price

Day One: Hero Belle saves the day!

But it came with a price.

Rumpelstiltskin teleports belle to the Dark Castle.

"You should really think before you make decisions like this dearie! Forever is a long time you know." She collapses to her knees, trying not to dry heave. She wasn't used to teleporting and it made her quite nauseous. After a few minutes she gets up.

"I know what I want. My friends and family are more important then me." He takes her arm and brings her to the kitchen. "Supper is to be ready at 6:30 sharp. You will find a list of what is expected of you by your bed in the dungeon."

"Thank you sir," she replies. He disappears in a cloud of purple smoke. She runs into the dungeon and finds a more suitable dress meant for cleaning. Her work begins. At 6:30 she brings out supper which is roast with carrots and potatoes. She sets it down quietly and leaves to clean up when a hand grabs her wrist. She jumps.

"Really dearie. You think I am going to keep a starving maid around here?" She turns around.

"But master-"

"Just sit down and eat before I change my mind," he says with a smirk. She sits down and eats, careful not to take to much. A few hours later, after cleaning the dining hall and trying to organize the kitchen Rumpelstiltskin appears beside her.

"Were going to the dungeon. I will be here in the morning at eight so you can continue working." They walk to the dungeon and he pushes her in, locking the door with a giggle. This man was crazy. Belle starts to question what she bargained for.

Day four.

Belle brings out lunch. She was ever so grateful that he let her eat with him. Although neither one had ever really talked during meal time it was nice to have someone around. She actually found herself missing him when he left. She sits down at the table beside him sips some of the tea. He looks over at her.

"Belle, you really ought to get some new gowns. We can't always have you looking like this dearie." She smiles. This was the first time he had called her by her own name.

"It would be very nice." She looks at him.

"Very well then. You shall find some in the dungeon." She gapes.

"Thank you Sir. Thank you so very much!" Maybe he wasn't so bad after all. Rumpelstiltskin looks over at her. He is surprised that she is thanking him. Where was the snotty princess he had imagined? Things had seemed to change quickly after a few days with her. But he was a monster. Not even she had denied that.

Day six. Could he possibly like her?

Again, bringing out afternoon tea. Rumplestiltskin begins to list what he wanted done for the day. "You will clean the towers, dust the furniture, and...oh. Skin the children I bring for their pelts. Belle drops the cup and gasps. "Just a quip dearie." She sighs, bending down to pick up the cup. Had she ever been told a joke before?

"I am so sorry. Its chipped." She points to it. "But you can barely see it. Its very little." She pleads with him and starts to back up, teary eyed.

"Its just a cup." He states. What made her so afraid? It is easily replaceable.

"Right." She says hesitantly, shutting her eyes. She brings it over to him and he takes it, pouring himself some tea this time. Belle looks at him, confused and goes about her chores.

Day ten: Letting a little light in.

Belle watches her master spin. Its so relaxing, the sound of the hay and the wheel creaking. She always made sure to work in the spinning room while he was spinning. Surprisingly, belle enjoyed working here more then she did trying to avoid Gaston and learning her royal habits and such. Even though she could never leave, she could roam around as much as she liked. She found a ladder on the corner of the room and brought it over to the windows. Yanking on the curtains she tries to let in some much needed light. She takes a breather and finds him gathering more straw.

"Why do you spin so much?" she asks. He looks over.

"It helps me forget."

"Forget what?" belle asks. He focuses on spinning. She was so innocent. He would never admit it but she was beginning to grow on him.

"Guess it worked," he says. She laughs. He glances over at her, grinning. What was she doing up their? She could get hurt! He walks over as she yanks on the curtains.

"What did you do! Nail them down?"

"Yes," he replies sheepishly. A few more yanks and she falls off the ladder. He catches her in his arms and peers down at her beautiful face. So innocent. So wonderful. She smiles.

"Thank you," she says. He puts her down.

"Its nothing." Everything in his mind wants to explode. He wants her. Now he has a weakness. Love.

And Now the Story Begins

She ran as fast as she could away from the castle. The words rang in her head.

"Its simple dearie. My power, is more important to me, then you." Soon, she hitches a ride home arrives at the castle. She finds her father reading in his chair.

"Papa?" she says. He turns around and backs up. "Get her away from me!" In seconds she is up in the highest tower, to stunned to speak. She gets a note.

"My dearest belle. You cannot be in our presence until your soul has been cleansed from the darkness of the monster." She sits down and looks out the window. Tears cloud her eyes and she sobs uncontrollably. Everyone hated her now.

She awakes the next morning starving and cold. Two priests enter in and sit down on the straw bed.

"Are you here to help me?" she asks. One of them slaps her, sending her flying off the bed.

"Speak not. We are here to cleanse your soul from the wickedness of the beast." Soon, everyone could here the cries and please for mercy at the east wing. Weeks went bye. I would take time to describe the horrible things that happened to her but it was so awful,i really would like to have her explain it herself.

Rumplestiltskin takes the message from Regina and destroys another one of his rooms in anger. How could this happen? His beautiful belle. In his heart he knew she hadn't purposely done it but the dark side had taken over and he had kicked her out. He grabs a magic mirror. He didn't care if he saw her bloody carcase fallen at the edge of the castle. He had to know for sure. "Show me Belle!" he yells. "S how me!" She sits at the edge of the window on the east tower, praying. Burns and cuts run the length of her body. She only wears a slip with barely any undergarments. Gasping he magics himself over into the room and grabs her away from the window, laying her screaming body on the bed. He shuts the window and slowly makes his way towards the traumatized girl.

"Belle," he whispers. She stops screaming and sits with her knees hugging her chest. Its him. The smell of herbs and straw comfort her.

"Master," she barely breaths out. Two men suddenly appear with knives and scourges. "Noooo!" She screams. He takes them and throws them out the window, belle still screaming. Disgusted with the way her father had treated her, he casts a sleeping spell to help bring her back to the dark castle.

&/&

Herbs. Crackling. Light. She slowly opens her eyes. She starts to move her arm. With a grunt she puts it back down. Pain shoots through every last limb. Afraid, she scans the room. Barely able to see she makes out a window and a few candles. She breaths in and smells herbs and straw. Unable to move she starts to whimper.

"Belle," he whispers. She starts to panic.

"Please don't hurt me. Please," she mumbles. Her lips are swollen and bleeding.

"No. I would never hurt you," she closes her eyes, comforted by the his scent. "Belle, I need you to sit up for me." She feels a wet washrag on top of her forehead. A hand comes up underneath her neck. She tries to sit up but her muscles cramp, freezing her in place.

"I can't." she winces. Rumpelstiltskin picks her up bridal style and places her in a cool bath. He washes her face allowing her to open her eyes. "I am so sorry. I didn't mean all this," she says, wincing. Everything burns. Bruises and cuts line her stomach.

"My belle. It's my fault. Rest. I will take care of you." To weak to argue she lets him lather her hair. When she is clean he carries her back to the bed.

"Belle. You need to sit up." She slowly turns her head to look at him. "I can see you," she says smiling. She is relieved. Everything is coming back.

"Sit up," he says. She grimaces, slowly bringing herself up to her elbows. Helping her lean back on the pillows, Rumple gives her something to drink.

"Why is it green?" she asks.

"Its a potion dearie. You have to swallow it." He lifts it to her face. She swallows it but barely. It's bitter and thick with a hint of a parsley taste. Suddenly, the pain is greatly relieved and she finds herself more awake.

"How do you feel?" Rumple asks.

"A lot better and more awake now. Thank you. As soon as I heal I will find somewhere else to go. I promise."

"No Belle. You will be staying here."

"But you kicked me out. Remember, your power is more-" he clamps his hand over her mouth.

"Never say that again. I was being stupid. Without you, I am nothing." Tears cloud her eyes threatening to fall.

"I thought you never loved me," she whispers. He climbs on the bed and wraps his arm around her shoulder. He would never understand why she wanted to be with him. But he needed her so much.

"I thought I couldn't be loved," he whispers in her ear. She giggles. "What?" he asks.

"I love you more then I have ever loved anyone Rumpelstiltskin. If you don't mind me calling you by your name." He takes in the sweet scent of her hair.

"I always wondered why you called me master," he whispers. She giggles again batting his face away.

"Whats wrong Belle?" he asks.

"That tickles."

"Oh really?" He runs his finger behind her ear and she shies away, laughing. She was so beautiful this way. Her smile was what made him want to live on.

"Why did you rescue me?"

"Because you were in trouble. Plus, this place is filthy."

"Hmhm," she replies sarcastically.

"Well, you don't seem to have very many friends yourself," he says teasingly.

"I have my horse."

"Because you completely rely on the friendship of your horse."

"And you."

"Well, I am flattered."

"Do you want me to make supper?" she asks.

"How do you plan on doing that?"

"Slowly." He rolls his eyes. She was so headstrong. Here she is barely able to walk and she wants to make sure we have something to eat.

"No need dearie. I can take care of that. I will be right back." He poofs downstairs and makes some vegetable soup. Simple and yet, satisfying. He carries it upstairs and finds belle on the floor, heaving. The floor beneath her is stained red.

"Belle!" he yells, running to her side. He lifts her body back onto the bed and waits until she calms down. After examining her stomach he finds she is very bruised internally.

"Belle, I need you to take a deep breath for me, ok?" She nods her head and grimaces. With a blue glow he puts a healing spell on her stomach and lungs.

"Thank you," she replies weakly.

"You need to eat a little bit or you will continue to vomit." After sipping her soup she falls asleep on his shoulder. He runs his fingers through her hair.

"I love you belle," he whispers.


	2. Chapter 2: Love from a Broken Heart

Chapter Two: Love From a Broken Heart

"Belle, you need to wait a few days before you start walking," Rumpelstiltskin says. She sits up farther on the bed and rubs her legs. The cuts are almost fully healed and the bruising is becoming more bearable by the day.

"I feel so stiff Rumple. I need to move around. I will be fine."

"I am serious. When you tried to get up a week ago you fell and were throwing up blood."

"My internal injuries have improved greatly." Someone bangs on the door.

"I will be right back," Rumpelstiltskin says. "Don't you dare get up."

"Of course," she responds. He disappears down the stairs. Belle looks at her legs. "If I just stand up then that can't be considered walking, right?" she whispers. She puts one leg on the ground and puts a little pressure on it. Then, sitting at the very edge of the bed she slowly leans forward, wary of the dizziness that would come from getting up to fast.

"Belle! What are you doing?" Rumpelstiltskin yells.

"What?" she retaliates. "Standing isn't walking." He rolls his eyes.

"Your not going to give up, are you," he says.

"Just let me walk to the place where you spin. Then, I will stay put for a little while."

"Why would you want to see me spin dearie?"

"I don't know! I guess I just like it," she says impatiently. Women, he thinks. Reading there mind is like trying to understand the mysteries of the universe. Impossible. Oh, well; he liked it when she was around anyways. Plus, he could keep an eye on her to make sure she didn't go anywhere.

"Fine. But you can't walk anymore until I feel your body can handle it."

"Got it," she says. He walks over and helps her up onto her feet. With his arm around her waist he guides her to the stairs. Lifting her up bridal style, he carries her downstairs and into the room.

"Thank you Rumpelstiltskin. I can do the rest myself," she says. He puts her down and she slowly limps to the recliner and sits down. She looks at him, assuring him that she is perfectly fine. Another knock at the door. Rumpelstiltskin looks outside and smiles. Its Jefferson. Rumple opens the door using magic and sits down at his wheel, waiting for Jefferson to enter.

"Rumpelstilskin!" he says cheerily, opening the door.

"You don't say," Rumple responds.

"Don't worry Jefferson, he is happy enough to have you here," Belle says.

"Belle, I thought you had left," he says, surprised.

"I did. But plans changed."

"I knew you guys would figure it out eventually. Happens with all couples." Rumpelstiltskin glares at him.

"We're not a couple."

"Ya," Belle replies. "We're level nine on a scale of one to ten of just being friends."

"I get it," Jefferson replies. "Would you like to walk out in the gardens Belle?"

"Absolutely!"

"Actually," Rumpelstiltskin interrupts. "She is currently unable to walk."

"Why?" Jefferson asks. "She looks fine to me." Rumpelstiltskin looks over. He hated it when people argued with him.

"Rumpelstiltskin. I don't care if I ride a horse please just let me get some fresh air." Jefferson walks over to Rumpelstiltskin and they talk for a moment.

"Fine. But you have to go slow," Rumpelstiltskin says. He brings her some more of the green potion which she drinks without hesitation. Helping her up, he grins.

"I never bargained for this dearie," he says.

"Well, at least I'm not boring," she replies.

Three hours later...

Jefferson finds Rumpelstiltskin making a new potion.

"Hey!" he says. Rumpelstiltskin looks around.

"Where is Belle? If anything happened to her your going to wish you were dead."

"Actually, I was going to talk to you about that." Rumpelstiltskin walks over.

"What..happened."

"She is asleep by the apple tree.

"Then take her upstairs idiot!" he says. Rumpelstiltskin and Jefferson had an interesting friendship. Although they constantly looked for ways to annoy and insult each other they had a lot of fun.

"Unlike you, I don't have super amounts of strength. I can't just pick her up and bring her to whatever bedroom you gave her." It starts to rain and Rumpelstiltskin runs to the apple orchard. He finds her lifting some chicks back into their nests. Clearly he had underestimated her. She seems to be able to get around just fine. Walking over to her he puts his hands around her waist.

"Its raining dearie," he says.

"I know. I just wanted to put the chicks back first." In a cloud of purple smoke they arrive back inside the house. Jefferson walks up.

"I need to go now. It seems I have some unexpected things that need to be attended."

"See to it then!" Rumpelstiltskin replies, opening the door. Jefferson tips his hat and leaves. Once the door closes Rumpelstiltskin hugs her closer. She was so beautiful. Nothing could hide those big, blue eyes from him now. He would make sure of that. They walk up to the bedroom and she goes to the mirror, untangling her hair.

"Rumpelstiltskin, something happened when I was away," she says. He looks at her with concern. "When I left the castle, I took the rose you gave me." She looks down, trying not to cry. "The priests and Gaston took it and burned it in front of me a few hours before you came. I am so sorry Rumple. I tried to protect it. I knew it was enchanted."

"Belle, is that why you were trying to jump off the tower?" She nods her head, tears starting to fall down her cheeks. He walks up to her and she backs up to the wall.

"Whats wrong Belle?" he asks. Now that she had been up in the tower, he had not been able to gain even half of her trust. She wouldn't ever tell him why though. Very slowly, he wraps his arms around her and puts his face in her beautiful hair. He had no idea how much that rose meant to her. He lifts her face and wipes away her tears. Belle looks at him, wondering why he wasn't yelling at her. That's what Gaston always did. She feels something soft against her neck and turns around, finding another rose.

"Its for you. Just like the other one dearie." She gasps.

"I don't know what to say. Thank you," she whispers. She puts it in a vase by her nightstand and he finishes untangling her hair.

"Anything for you Belle. Anything." They lay in bed silently together for a while until Belle finally speaks up.

"Have you ever played ten fingers?" she asks.

"No."

"Well I will have to teach you after supper."

"I am making supper dearie."

"Nope. I can do it as long as you help me with the stairs." He did miss her cooking. Maybe just this once.

"Its a deal," he says.


	3. Chapter 3: A Whole New Level

A Whole New Level

"Ok Rumpelstiltskin. Hold up ten fingers and then I say something that I haven't done that you have done. If you have actually done it, then you have to put down a finger. Whoever runs out of fingers first loses. Got it?"

"This game isn't fair," Rumpelstiltskin replies. "There is no way where I come out of this the winner."

"I can't help that you have done basically everything."

"Whatever," Rumpelstiltskin says, rolling his eyes.

"Ok. I will start," Belle says. After thinking for a minute she looks at Rumpelstiltskin. "I haven't ever worn leather." Suddenly she feels something tight against her skin.

"Now you have, dearie," he says.

"You can't do that. That's not fair."

"You never said that I couldn't use magic."

"Rumple, from now on you can not use magic," she says putting a finger down. She feels the soft cloth of her dress again and smiles. "Your turn."

"I have never ever felt so attached to a horse that I called it _my_ _friend."_

 _"_ I was desperate," she says, rolling her eyes. She puts a finger down. "I have never gotten drunk before," she says, smiling.

"Well, that's good. I haven't either."

"What! You used to get drunk all the time. You would scare me with your mood swings before it wore off."

"I wasn't drunk dearie. I was just having fun irritating you." She glares at him.

"You would talk to you spinning wheel like it was alive. Then, you would talk to yourself in the mirror. You don't find that at all strange?"

"I told you. I did it on purpose. You were terrified," he says. "It was hilarious."

"I will get you back."

"We will see," he says. "I have never been afraid when my food touches."

"Wait. How do you know about that?"

"I might have made you angry one time without you knowing it."

"Please tell me you weren't the one who kept putting the apples, bananas, and peaches in the same basket. You have no idea how scarred I am from that incident."

"Actually...i do. I finally stopped when you broke down in tears and stuck a knife in the counter."

"IT WAS THREE DAYS RUMPLESTILTSKIN!" she shouts. "What was I supposed to do!" He laughs.

"I didn't think I was going to win this game but it seems success is on my side tonight," He says. She pouts.

"You know what. I will win next time we play. I don't care what it takes."

"When did you become so competitive Belle? Where have I been all this time?"

"Talking to yourself in the mirror."

"I stopped doing it after you ignored me."

"Whatever," Belle says pushing him down on the bed. Suddenly the bed tips and she falls on top of him.

"What was that for?" she laughs. "You could have gotten hurt!"

"Your tiny Belle. Seriously! Its impossible. I _am_ the Dark One you know."

"Ya, ya, ya, that's what they all say until they get sick."

"Hey! That is not true!" he says poking her sides. She giggles, pushing him back. "Belle, you have some serious, deep ceded issues.

"Me? You hardly even let me walk in the garden with Jefferson!"

"Seriously Belle. You have no idea what that man does to me. He is an insult to my very existence."

"Really Rumpelstiltskin. You know that's not true."

"He nearly gave me a heart attack because instead of telling me you were sleeping by the apple tree, he made it sound like you were dead or something."

"Do you have any idea what I went through the first few weeks I was here? And you think Jefferson is a pain in the neck?"

"Yes. He can be at times." Belle rolls her eyes and climbs under the covers.

"I am going to bed. And I am going to wake up tomorrow and find you, using my own two, perfectly fine legs."

"Okay dearie. You've been warned," he says leaving the room.

The next morning Rumpelstiltskin woke up to find Belle reading in the library. As usual, she didn't even look up when he went in.

"Your breakfast is waiting in the dining hall," she says casually. "I just thought I would read for a little while before I took on the throne room." He walks out and finds porridge on the table. Before Belle came into his life, he had never liked it, but she put something in it that actually made it quite edible.

"Well look at what we have here," the queen says. Turning around slowly he hisses,

"What do you want Regina? I don't have time for your silly tricks."

"Oh no, not with a girl to tend to. So innocent. Makes me want to crush her heart right in front of her."

" _She_ is none of your concern. I suggest you leave before I have to make you. I am not wasting my time with you today."

"Oh Rumpelstiltskin," she seethes. "That girl obviously doesn't know who she is dealing with. She thinks her father and Gaston were bad. Stupid child." Rumpelstiltskin slams her against the wall and starts to strangle her.

"One more word from you and I will be happy to show you who the idiot is dearie. Leave!"

"As you wish," she says sarcastically, disappearing in a cloud of black smoke. Belle walks into the room.

"What was that all about?" she asks.

"That is none of your concern." Belle glares at him but lets it go.

"Do you have the key to the throne room?" He hands her a ring of keys.

"Make your best guess. One of them unlocks it."

"Thank you. I will take care of that now."

"No problem dearie," he says. "Wait. I think its about time we moved up to the number ten." She smiles at him.

"I think so to Rumpelstiltskin." He takes a big bite of his porridge and chokes. Grabbing a glass of water he tries to relieve the pain.

"Oh. Did I forget to tell you? I may have put something a little spicy in there for flavor." He glares at her and disappears in a cloud of purple smoke. "Told you I would get you back." she whispers.


	4. Chapter 4: I Will Be Here

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Once Upon a Time characters that are in my story.**

 **Sorry guys. I have been pretty busy here at my grandparents house but I will continue to write this story.**

I Am Here

A few weeks had passed since her accident and Belle was itching to get out of the Dark Castle. She hadn't brought it up yet to Rumpelstiltskin; afraid he would think her selfish and kick her out. After Gaston had started abusing her she had learned to hide what she felt. Why would her master be any different? The door to washroom opens bringing her out of her daze. Rumple walks in, looking quite mischievous. He walks up taking the laundry out of her hands and putting it to the side on the chair.

"You better stop cleaning dearie! We are going to take a little trip today," he says.

"Where are we going?"

"You shall find that out later," he says pointing a finger at her. Suddenly she is dressed in a leather outfit with big black boots on.

"Rumple, I have never worn this type of outfit before. People won't think of me as a lady if they see me in this."

"Don't worry Belle. I know what I am doing." He takes her arm and magics them into town. He immediately starts to walk away. "I need to fulfill a deal. I shall return in a few moments." Again, he disappears in a cloud of purple smoke, leaving her in the center of town alone. People begin to stare at her.

"Well look what we have here!" a deep voice behind her says. She whips around and finds Gaston. He grabs her hand brings a towel into her face. Inhaling sharply, she passes out.

Belle awakes in a barn. Something craws over her legs and she throws her self into the door. "Wouldn't want to ruin that leather outfit now would we Belle?" Its Gaston again. He presses his body against hers and kisses her. She tries to scream but she begins to hyperventilate.

"Stop Gaston..." she whispers. "Please, I didn't mean it."

"You will pay Belle. Nobody leaves there betrothed and gets away with it unscathed." He takes a knife out of his pocket as she scoots to the other side of the barn. She tries to breath deeply and vomits.

"Please don't hurt me," she cries.

"You know what it costs to have leather these days Belle? We should go ahead remove that silly outfit off you. Now I will be rich." He takes the knife and cuts the sleeves of, throwing them to the side. She tries to grab the knife and he slaps her arm. Bruises start to show. He finishes his work, slowing cutting off all the leather except around her breast and thighs. He throws her a loose, dirty dress.

"Change before I get back," he says walking out of the barn. She closes the doors of the stall and locks them while changing into the dress. She notices some cuts from the knife and winces when the dress slides over them. Soon afterward s Gaston bangs on the stall doors.

"Let me in Belle! You will regret it if I have to come in there myself!" Belle trembles in the corner, crying. He bursts in and shoves her against the wall. Her head bangs against the door as he shakes her. Black spots line her sight as she grunts from the pain. "You stupid child! Leaving your home for a MONSTER!" he screams.

"I was trying to be brave.." she sobs. "I am sorry..."

"SORRY!" he yells, tying her hands above her. He opens a hatchet above them and takes out a box. Her memory box filled with everything her mother gave her before she died. He takes out a letter.

"Dearest Belle," he reads.

"I am so proud of my precious daughter. I know it is hard being a princess but you would put even the best of them to shame." he stops reading and looks at her.

"Your mother," he seethes, "would be ashamed of your actions. You never even deserved her." he says. She looks at him, to afraid to speak. He takes a match out and lights the letter on fire, dropping it at her feet. Tears pour down her face as she watches the last letter her mother ever wrote her disappear in flames.

"You don't understand.." she cries. One by one he takes out her precious memories and sets the aflame, throwing them at her feet. He picks up a piece of straw.

"This _itty bitty_ piece of nothingness is worth more then you now." He walks out of the barn as it starts to thunder, leaving her tied up next to her mothers last items, which have become nothing more then ashes. The rope cuts into her wrists and the bruising continues to worsen where he had beat her. Rain starts to leak through the roof. The sky darkens and she shudders, afraid. Flashes of lightning come closer and closer. She sees a figure in the shadows and screams as Gaston takes a gun out of his pocket.

"Please Gaston! No!" He shoots right when somebody covers her body, catching the bullet. The room lights up once again and she sees Gaston being thrown against another door, breaking his neck. She closes her eyes, trembling and gasping for air. She feels a hand softly come across the side of her face. The rope breaks and her hands fall at her sides, bleeding. She crawls to the other side of the stall and lays on the hay until the storm ends, leaving her soaked and shivering. Sunlight shows the the cracks in the wood and the looks around. She tries to get the hair out of her eyes but its wet, making it stick to her face.

"Help," she whispers. Belle feels someone comb their fingers through her hair, relaxing her. Her breathing becomes normal and she becomes aware of her surroundings. Someone behind her moves slowly to where she can see them. "Rumple?" she says, her eyesight blurred.

"Yes Belle. I am right here," he whispers. She sits up and shakes her head.

"I can't see you," she cries. A hand comes across her eyes clearing her eyesight.

"Any better?" he asks. Now able to see him clearly she wraps her arms around him. He pulls her into his chest and rubs circles into her back.

"I didn't mean to leave you Rumple. Please don't be angry," she whispers. He lifts her face and looks directly in her eyes.

"How could I be angry when I am fortunate enough to be holding the most precious thing this world has to offer?" She smiles. How did he know that that is exactly what she needed to hear. She backs away and slowly stands up, brushing the straw off her dress.

"He took the leather Rumple. He cut it off me and sold it."

"That is little of my concern dearie." She turns around and sees her precious box soaked and the ashes spread across the ground. She falls to her knees, sobbing.

"No. This can't happen." she says scooping up the ashes. "NOOO!" she screams. He grabs her arms and pulls her back. She fights, screaming. "NO! MOTHER! SHE DIED! I CANT LEAVE HER!" He brings her to the other side of the barn and holds her against the wall.

"STOP IT BELLE!" he yells. "CALM DOWN!" She looks at him startled.

"But...But the box." she stutters. "She is gone. Nobody will remember her..."

"Belle," he says, softer this time. "I need you to calm down. Breath with me." she tries to talk but he stops her. "Belle. Breath." She looks around. "Focus on me Belle. Look at my eyes." he whispers. "Focus on me." After a few minutes they breath together and she closes her eyes, finally relaxed enough. She had no idea how out of control she had gotten. She finally felt a lot better. Taking a deep breath she feel him wrap his arm around her waist and guides her to some swings outside.

"Belle, I need you to talk to me. We will get through this but you need to tell me what happened. Alright sweetheart?" She nods her head.

"Gaston found me a few minutes after you left. He knocked me out and brought me here." she pauses, collecting her thoughts. "He cut the leather off me and hit me a bunch of times. Then, he tied me to the barn and burnt my mothers memory box, throwing the items at my feet. He said I was nothing now that I had gone away without him. He left me in the storm, and was going to kill me but I guess that didn't work out." He grimaces. No wonder she always acted afraid whenever she thought she did something wrong. He hugs her closer. She shudders, crying. After a few minutes she gets up and walks back towards the barn.

"Belle, where are you going?"

"To the barn." He gets up and takes her hand, wary of the injury's her wrists sustained.

"No. What happened in there is over. We are not going back." She looks at him, dazed. He had never seen her like this before. He runs his fingers through her hair and she winces. "Whats wrong Belle?"

"When he shook me against the barn door my head banged against it to. I guess it kind of hurts." He shook her against the barn door? She definitely has a concussion. He needed to get her home before the symptoms arrived.


	5. Chapter 5: How Much I Missed You

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the once upon a time characters in this story.**

How Much I Missed You

Rumpelstiltskin lays Belle down softly on the bed. She had fallen asleep standing in his arms by the barn, exhausted from the shock of what happened after he left. It had been hundreds of years since he had ever loved somebody like this. He didn't even love Milah like this. Not this much. Baelfire was long gone and even though he missed him dearly, he loved Belle in a different, deeper type of way. A tear rolls down his face. Where was Baelfire now? Would he even love him anymore after what he had done? To everyone else he was a monster. After a few months, he became proud of that name and he kept up with it; even now. With magic he moves his spinner into the room. His hand softly traces the top and the straw glides through the hole into gold. He needed to relax. Rain falls on the roof..Belle breaths in slowly.

If there is such thing as time when your relaxed then I guess it passed. Perhaps it was a dryness in his throat that caused him to stop or maybe he was ready to move on. But the best answer, I suppose, is the way Belle watched him, and how her beautiful blue eyes sent butterflies flying in his stomach. He turns around to see her watching him spin.

"Thank you for rescuing me Rumple. You didn't have to and I appreciate it." Didn't have to? He couldn't live without her.

"Its nothing," he says walking over. He turns the lamp on and Belle covers her head under the sheets.

"Please. Turn it off. My head is pounding." He turns it off and lights a few candles instead.

"Let me look at your head. I want to make sure a concussion is the worst of the injuries he gave you." She moves slightly and he feels a large bump on the back. He winces.

"I am sorry I went away Belle. I didn't know this would happen to you. I would have come sooner but I couldn't find you."

"I need a bowl," she whispers.

"What dearie? You probably shouldn't eat till later."

"Give me a bowl please," she says softly. He uses magic and gives her a medal bowl. She sits up farther and starts to dry heave, tears poring down her face from the pain. He holds her hair as she vomits. After a few minutes she sets the bowl to the side and puts her face back in the pillow. He makes the bowl disappear and sits down next to her.

"Tell me if you need something," he whispers. She nods her head. After a few minutes she responds.

"Can you spin some more?" Rumpelstiltskin gets up and continues spinning. After a half hour, he stops. Belle is fast asleep. He goes into the bathroom and draws a hot bath. Taking a nightgown out of the drawer he remembers that she needs to change before tomorrow and clean her wounds. Rumple goes downstairs and prepares some tea to relieve the pain and nausea. When he arrives she is awake and sitting up.

"Drink this tea. It will help with the migraine."

"Thank you Rumple. The sleep has really helped to." She sips the tea. "Have you gotten any sleep? Its almost two o clock in the morning."

"I don't require much sleep Belle. I am fine."

"What were you planning Rumpelstiltskin? I feel terrible for ruining your plans."

"You didn't ruin it Belle. It was my fault for leaving you."

"Its OK. I should have done something other then stand there waiting. But, I must know what you were planning," she says grinning.

"I would tell you dearie but you need to clean up a bit first." She looks down and sees the blood stains on her dress along with the dirt. She starts to get up and slowly makes her way to the bathroom, each step sending pain through her legs.

"Give me a little bit to freshen up Rumple. I need some time." He walks out and starts to prepare supper.

Belle walks into the bathroom and notices the hot bath. She sinks into the water. It stings but she knows its for the best. The wounds need to be cleaned. After she has washed away the dirt in her hair and wounds she gets out. The tea had helped a lot. She was still tired and was afraid of making a fool of herself when Rumple came back.

Pulling the dress off the counter she lets the silk slide over her body. When she comes out, Rumpelstiltskin is sitting on the other side of the bed. She gets on the other side and he hands her the food which she gobbles down gratefully.

"Now, you have to tell me what you were planning."

"Do I?" He says playfully.

"Please...i am so anxious to hear about our adventure." They finish eating and the dishes disappear downstairs. "Come on Rumple, tell me." He ignores her, pretending to be interested in a book instead. She sits back and finishes the rest of the tea. The migraine is gone and she is only a little bit sore. If someone had told her that today, she would be sitting at three o clock in the morning next to the dark one who she had fallen in love with, trying to pry information out of him she would have laughed. She rubs her wrists which are still very sore from the ropes. Scabs line the outside.

"Rumpelstiltskin. I know you are not reading that book." He grins. She never gave up. He loved that about her. A monster like him never deserved someone as perfect as Belle.

"Dearie, you really shouldn't worry about it. You need to sleep."

"Sleep? I am not even tired. I just slept for hours and drank tea." He looks at her.

"I was going to take you to the forest and do a couple things. That's all."

"Well, can we still do it Rumple."

"I know that Belle," he says, putting an arm around her waist. He changes the subject. "Why were you betrothed to Gaston? Why would your father put you with someone who hurt you?"

"He didn't really care about all that as long as I could still function. I tried to tell him but he said I probably deserved it anyways."

"How dare him!" Rumple exclaims. "Belle, you deserve to have a perfect, beautiful life."

"No I don't Rumpelstiltskin. The only thing I deserve is death after everything I have done." He stares at her confused.

"Belle, tell me your life from your perspective."

"Why? I don't even know why you would want someone like me." He moves so he is sitting right across from her. He takes her hand and kisses it. He brings her closer and kisses her all the way up her neck. Her soft hair runs through his fingers and he holds her. She giggles as he kisses the back of her neck around her ear.

"I want someone like you because you bring out the very best in me Belle," he whispers. "Whenever I am not with you I miss you very badly because there is nobody I would rather spend time with. You are the sun in my darkness, the moon among a galaxy of confusion. Everything about you Belle. You have pulled me through three hundred years of loneliness and brought me somewhere so beautiful I can hardly describe it. You are the woman who trusted me, the beast, even after I kicked you out and treated you like an animal for a couple weeks. I took you away from your perfect life as a princess and made you work yourself to death in this Dark castle. And yet you loved me. I watched you when I left. I watched you cry and shiver in fear when the night came." He continues to kiss her. She tastes so sweet, like sugar. "And yet you, my morning star, are the most beautiful thing I have ever set my eyes on." She holds back tears. Nobody had ever made her feel like she was worth something. His breath tickles the back of her neck and she giggles. "Why do you think you aren't worth anything? Tell me your life story from that perspective and we will see what we will do about it."

"Well, I was born to early which made my mother very sick. She lived for five years afterwords until she finally died. I was the only one in the room and I started screaming. I watched my father weep . He was never the same after that. He blamed me for her death until he found Gaston. He ignored me most days, stopping to give me a present on my birthday or Christmas. He handed me over to Gaston when I was twelve and I basically had to listen to him or else he would beat me. One day, I decided to run away into the forest by the castle. A bear was about to attack me, and when Gaston's brother saw me, he saved me. But the bear took his life and I was blamed for that as well. After that everything became my fault. I didn't have any friends and Gaston only liked me when I was on his good side. When the ogre wars started my father started to depend on Gaston more and more and I tried to comfort him. One night, I spilled some tea on the carpet in the dining hall staining it and burning my father. Soon afterward, I was stripped of my beauty and pride. I was considered, the cursed girl. A few weeks afterward my father called on you, and you made that deal with me. Gaston and my Father hated me for it. So they abused me and punished me for running away saying I was being stupid. Apparently I saved nobody anyways because the ogres left a few days after you came when we attacked them."

He hugs her tighter to him and lays down, his arms around her waist. He puts his forehead against hers. A few tears escape her eyes.

"Belle, listen to me. That is certainly not your life. Let me tell you a story."

"I am an adult you know," she whispers.

"Well, you really need to hear this one. Your definitely going to like it." He pauses, running his fingers through her hair again. "Once upon a time a princess was born earlier then expected by her parents. She was so beautiful, especially her wide ocean blue eyes, that everyone admired her. When the little girl turned five years old, her mother was so proud of her that she decided to give her the kingdom. She died with a pride she had never felt before and watches her ever single day. Her father was so sad that he gave the sweet little princess to a young boy, who had nothing good to do with his time. The father tried to show her how precious she was by giving her gifts on her birthday and Christmas, but every time he left her it made him sad. Since he didn't want her to see him this way, he spent most of his time doing other useless things in the kingdom. One day, the girl made a deal with the Dark One to save her entire kingdom. Because of her bravery, everyone lived. Soon, she changed the monster back into a man and he was so taken away by her beauty that he fell in love with her." He looks at her. She starts to drift off.

"Did they live happily ever after?" She asks.

"Of course Belle."

"I like that story better." She smiles.

"Me to," he says, kissing her forehead.

"Your not a monster Rumple." He goes to respond but she is already asleep. She smiles, obviously having a good dream. He giggles. She is so beautiful. He drifts off to, holding her in his arms.


	6. Chapter 6: Touched by the Sun

**Disclaimer : I do not own any of the Once Upon a Time Characters. I am fully enjoying writing this story and am finally starting a bit of a plot.**

Touched By the Sun

Rumpelstiltskin loved fixing things. And Belle; to but it bluntly, needed fixed. To hear the abuse and terror she had gone through as a child sickened him. If she didn't love her father so much, he would already be dead. How could he raise someone as sweet as Belle; a person who was worth more then anyone could ever offer, to think she was better off dead?

The fact that she had ever loved a demon like him kept him dumbfounded but he had to admit; it felt nice to be wanted by someone so special. And no matter how powerful he was, he needed her just as much. And he would make sure that she _never_ suffered again and he would certainly make sure she knew that she was loved. Even if it was only by him. He looks down at Belle's beautiful face, finally in peace. The sun painted her hair through the cracks in the curtains. Closing his eyes, he enjoys the beauty of it all.

Belle looks up and sees that Rumple is still asleep. She didn't want to wake him up, but she definitely needed to use the restroom and make breakfast. Her head felt so much better now that she had slept and she wanted to move around some. She slowly tries to get out of his arms but he pulls her tighter, which brings her to the conclusion that he wasn't as asleep as she thought.

"Rumple," she whispers. "Please let me go. At least if you want to eat."

"What if I don't?" he says. She stares at him, out of words. He was always, _always_ on time for his meals.

"I guess you will have to see. Just use your super look to the future power and find out for me," she teases. He looks down.

"You know about that?"

"About what""

"About my ability to look into the future?" She squints at him.

"Wait. You can actually do that? I was just teasing you." He sighs.

"Yes, I can, but it is an exhausting process." She puts her head back in the pillow. That is crazy. She tries to get out of his grasp again but he is like...five times stronger then her. So it gets her nowhere.

"Can you please let me go?" she asks, struggling.

"You smell good," he says, ignoring her. She wasn't getting anywhere. He was enjoying this moment way to much. She looks up at him.

"I asked nicely Rumple. I seriously have things to do."

"Like what? You have already cleaned most of the Castle."

"Like cook and finish organizing the bottom shelf of the library."

"I think that can wait a little while."

"Don't you have deals to make anyways?"

"I only make deals on my time dearie. They either wait for me or give up." She gives in, burying her face in his shoulder. He smelled amazing to. Like herbs and straw and leather. Okay, maybe those things could wait. No more denying it. She wanted to stay in right where she was, even if she starved doing it.

"You are such a jerk Rumpelstiltskin," she whispers. He laughs. She lifts her head. "It's not funny." Belle tries to push off of him again and he places himself on top of her.

"I am afraid dearie, this is a battle you can't win." She continues to fight him nonetheless. Eventually she stops, looking up at him.

"Oh, come on rumple. You _have_ to be hungry."

"You have to give up first dearie."

"This little game you made has me at a disadvantage."

"Well if you haven't noticed, I don't play fair."

"Well, if _you_ haven't noticed, I do."

"Well then, if _you_ haven't noticed, _you_ will _always_ be at a disadvantage."

"I already gave up to you once Rumple, when I signed that piece of paper stating that I would be your caretaker, forever."

"That wasn't giving up dearie. That was agreeing to my arrangement."

"Well if you put it that way, then I _agree_ that you are definitely stronger then me and that you will not be eating any time soon if you don't allow me to get up." He looks at her.

"I wish everyone had a head on their shoulders like you Belle. But I am afraid that answer doesn't count." He begins to tickle her and she laughs, writhing beneath him.

"This...isn't...fair.. rumple," she cries.

"You have to give up dearie, I am afraid this is a one way road," he teases, running his fingers up and down her sides.

"Fine...I give up," she laughs. Tears sparkle in her eyes.

"Man, I must be getting older Belle. What was that?" He tickles her a little more until she grabs his hands, forcing him to fall beside her. She places herself on top of him.

"Rumpelstiltskin, I said I give up. And if your hearing is that bad, we might need to get it checked mister," she says poking his chest. He looks at her. She suddenly comes to the realization that he is still much stronger then her, whether or not she is on top of him. He lifts one of his arms causing her to fall beside him leaving him back on top of her. Moments pass before he slowly brushes the hair off of her face. She closes her eyes. He brings his face down to hers and they kiss. Magic shoots through her body causing her to jump.

"What was that?" she asks, startled.

"That was the magic that will allow us to kiss without my curse breaking."

"That's nice," she said. He could tell she was holding back. Probably out of fear.

"Belle, I want to do something for you."

"You have already done so much," she says. He puts a finger on her lips.

"I want to show you what its like to be loved Belle. You have never had that privilege before. Its time I show you what its like to not be afraid someone is going to hurt you every other second." She starts to tear up but doesn't want to cry. That's what the weak do.

"Thank you Rumpelstiltskin. But it will take time that you may not have..." he stops her.

"Belle," he whispers. "Its ok." she stares at him.

"Thank you," she says, tears streaming down her face. He picks her up and holds her against his chest.

"I love you Belle. The way you make me feel couldn't ever even be put into words," he whispers into her hair. She wraps her legs around his waist and looks up at him.

"I love you to Rumple." A few minutes later she tries to get out of his arms to shower. He holds on to her.

"Your joking Rumple. I already surrendered." He looks up and thinks for a moment.

"I suppose you did," he says, letting her go. She walks into the bathroom and bathes while he goes downstairs to start a new potion. She was so beautiful. He had never seen another woman like her.


	7. Chapter 7: Just a little tipsy

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the once upon a time characters. Thanks for reviewing! I am so glad that other people can enjoy this story. I am having loads of fun writing it this summer.**

Just a little Tipsy

The incident with Gaston haunted Belle. She knew it was time to move on; to forget about it but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't get the image of him with a gun flashing in the light trying to kill her. But was she any better off here at the Dark Castle? Rumpelstiltskin acted like she was going to run away every other second and was way overprotective. She loved him very much and couldn't imagine not having him by her side; but seriously? She wasn't a three year old who always needed protected and watched. He needed to find some other things to do and she was going to make that happen. She scrubs the dishes harder.

"I think that pot is clean now dearie," Rumpelstiltskin says, entering the kitchen. She looks down and takes the dish out of the sink, putting it away.

"Can I get you something Rumpelstiltskin? Are you hungry?"

"No. I just needed something to do to calm down after dealing with that idiot out on the road." She giggles.

"What was it this time?"

"He wanted to be able to talk to his sheep so he could understand why they kept running away at night."

"What did you do Rumple," she says accusingly. "Please tell me you didn't turn _him_ into a sheep."

"I gave him the power to turn into a sheep during the night in exchange for something I have been needing for a very long time. But that, is a story for another day." She continues to clean and put away dishes. It was hard to stay really angry with him. Not with his sick sense of humor anyways.

"Do you have any plans for tonight?" Belle asks. She still wanted to go out into the forest. He walks up and puts his arms around her waist. Her hair smells like rose pedals. She wasn't easy to seduce which made the process quite interesting. "I know what your trying to do Rumpelstiltskin."

"I know that darling. The fact that you make everything a puzzle is why I love you so much. I never liked the woman who needed attention every other second."

"Well, its not going to work tonight. I have things that need to be done."

"I can do them with magic dearie. Just tell me."

"Rumpelstiltskin, I think you have used enough magic for one day." He glares at her.

"Is that a challenge dearie?" She looks at him.

"I think you can figure that out on your own. Now, if you will please excuse me, I would like to finish organizing the library." She starts to walk out of the room leaving him standing in the kitchen. He wasn't very happy. Usually at this time they would be sipping tea together but it seemed she wanted to be left alone.

Belle walks into the library when someone grabs her, pulling her over under the staircase. She panics bumping against the wall. "Rumpelstiltskin, if this is some sort of joke-" a hand covers her mouth and she hears a familiar voice.

"Belle, its just me. Jefferson." Ever since he had started coming over they had started spending more time together. Even though Jefferson and her were just friends, Rumpelstiltskin hated it. A light is turned on and she sees him, big hat an all.

"Hi. Does Rumple know your here?"

"Not currently."

"Do you want me to let him know or do you need my assistance in some other way?"

"Not at the moment. However, I did want to talk to you."

"Okay. If Rumpelstiltskin turned your house and clothing pink again I will talk to him. But you deserved it the first time."

"How did you know about that?"

"I may have given him some ideas." He glares at her, teasingly.

"Just wait Belle. Your turn is coming I assure you."

"My turn already came. You have no idea what its like when your starving in bed and all Rumple can think about is holding you so tight you can hardly move."

"Well, at least he never runs out of ideas on how to torture us. However, I have, which is why I came to you."

"Can I ask you a question Jefferson?"

"You just did." Belle rolls her eyes.

"Have you ever seen Rumpelstiltskin drunk before. Even just a little tipsy?" He stares at her, mouth gaping.

"You are a genius Belle. We need to make him drunk."

"I don't know Jefferson. I think he needs some time to himself. He has been way overprotective of me lately and I need him to back off a little bit."

"If you promise to put a little bit of alcohol in his drink tonight then I will talk to him before I leave."

"Deal. But if anything goes wrong I am blaming it on you."

"Whatever," he says. Jefferson hears yelling and finds Rumpelstiltskin destroying the sun room, furious. Broken glass is all over the floor and splinters of wood stick out of the shelf. He was used to these types of situations. Before Belle came into his life he had them twice as often. He quietly walks into the room and waits till he sees him.

"Why are you here Jefferson?" he growls.

"Rumpelstiltskin I need to talk to you. But you need to calm down first. What is the problem?" Usually, anybody who saw him this angry and out of control would be turned into a snail, and squashed. But Jefferson was an exception and Belle had always left him alone when he was in his Dark Moods. She had never witnessed him this angry before. He sits down on the chair and with a wave of his hand, everything is fixed and back in its place.

"Its Belle. For the past week she has been ignoring me or finding other things to do beside spend time with me."

"Okay. Question one. When did she last spend time with you?"

"This morning we ate breakfast together and I taught her how to polish my collection." He nods his head.

"Then she just spent time with you Rumpelstiltskin."

"THATS NOT ENOUGH!" he yells.

"Rumpelstiltskin. She needs some time to herself whether or not you like it. She has to work through her past and enjoy herself without having you watching over her like a guard dog. You are her _boyfriend._ Not her guardian angel."

"But I don't want her to think I am abandoning her like I did before. If she runs away I won't be able to live with myself."

"Rumpelstiltskin. All she needs is for you to be yourself. If you feel like its a good time, spend time with her. But the worst thing you could do is overwhelm her with your time. Its easier and, quite frankly, more fun to fix lost time then it is to be expecting her to spend time with you every time she turns around. You need to keep her wanting more. Don't always keep her satisfied or overwhelmed." Jefferson leans back into the couch. He had been married once. A very long time ago in fact. He knew what he was talking about. Rumpelstiltskin stands up.

"What do want?" he asks. Jefferson was the only person Rumpelstiltskin would allow to give him advice on these matters. He felt so stupid for not knowing but not letting anyone in his life for three hundred years had taken its tole.

"I simply need more giant decks of cards for the queen of hearts. She has given me this in exchange which I know you have needed for a long time." He hands him a jar of blood from the giant albatross of wonderland.

"Thank you Jefferson." Rumpelstiltskin says. He hands him five mini decks of cards with a potion.

"Give these to the queen and tell her to pour the potion on them. They will become giant when she does."

"Good. That's exactly what she wanted," he replies, stuffing them in his coat pocket. "Now, I believe it is supper time. Belle should have prepared something by now." They go downstairs find Belle setting the table. She serves the food and drinks and they begin eating.

"Is it raining outside? I was sure it felt a little dark in the castle today," Belle says.

"Yes," Jefferson replies. "It has been raining a bit in the last hour or so." Rumpelstiltskin stays silent. They need him to drink so Belle, still very intelligent, offers up a toast.

"Why don't we have a toast to good weather." Rumpelstiltskin rolls his eyes but agrees. There glasses clink and they start to sip their tea.

"Belle, this tea tastes especially good today. Did you put something new in it?" Rumpelstiltskin asks, unaware of their plan. He drinks some more and pours himself another glass. Its hard to focus and he spills some on the table. All of a sudden, he understands. "Son of a-"

"Are you feeling alright Rumple?" Belle asks.

"Belle, you know I don't drink alcohol. Why is there alcohol in my drink?" Jefferson and Belle look at each other and begin to laugh. She hadn't put enough in to completely knock him out but it was enough to make him feel quite tipsy.

"We just wanted to see you get a little drunk for once. That's all," Belle says innocently. All of a sudden he walks over to her and pulls her out of her chair. His eyes are dilated, meaning it has taken full effect. She looks at Jefferson for some assistance. Rumpelstiltskin pulls her into a hard kiss while she tries not to choke on her water. He had never kissed her like this before and it was beginning to make her uneasy.

"Do you like gold Belle?" he asks, his speech slurred.

"Why yes Rumple, I do." Suddenly he drops down on one knee.

"If I give you gold, will you be my wife? That's what you always wanted Milah, isn't it? To be rich," he says. She had heard of his old wife Milah. Suddenly she is in his arms and he is bringing her to the couch, trying not to trip. Jefferson intervenes.

"Hey Rumpelstiltskin. Drink this," he says handing him a potion. He drinks some and comes back to his senses.

"Belle?" he asks looking down. She smiles.

"I promise I will never make you drunk again. Please put me down." He looks at her, terrified. Setting her down easily he gulps down some water. He comes back over to her.

"I am so sorry Belle. Did I hurt you?"

"No Rumpelstiltskin. You didn't. It was my fault anyways. I put the stuff in you tea." Relieved, he looks at Jefferson, who smiles.

"Just wait Jefferson. I will get you back for ruining this girls mind with your silly tricks."

"I know you will Rumple. And we will be waiting." A few hours later, Jefferson leaves and Belle is in her room. She had had a few hours of time to herself to read this afternoon, leaving her refreshed. If only every day was like this. The door creaks open and Rumpelstiltskin walks in. She smiles.

"Thank you for letting me read earlier. I needed some time to think."

"Its nothing Belle. I do wish to spend some time with you tonight though." She glances at him.

"I don't know Rumple," she teases. "I might pass out if you kiss me the way you did earlier." He scoops her in his arms, causing her to squeal.

"We will just have to see about that," he says. He kisses her on the neck, happy she is not rejecting him.

They fall onto the bed and she grasps him for support, trying not to fall. She laughs.

"Oh Dark One, you trouble me so," she says, still holding on to him.

"I can be very dark dearie," he replies.

"Not on the inside. You are such an attention sucker. Just like a teenage boy."

"Oh dearie," She opens her eyes. He only ever says it that way when he is planning something obnoxious. He brings her onto the bed and pins her beneath a blanket. Then, he brings his head down and softly kisses her on the lips. She wriggles her arms from the blanket and wraps her arms around his neck. They fall beside each other.

"Let me feel you Belle. I want to taste you." They kiss again, this time more seriously. She opens her mouth and enjoys their teeth clicking together and the feel of his tongue against hers. They finally stop, out of breath. She smiles and he brings their foreheads together. She runs her fingers through his soft hair and he moans.

"I love you," she says. He opens his eyes.

"I love you more."

"That's not true," she says.

"I know it is."

"No its not!" she laughs.

"It is true Belle. I will always love you more and you will simply have to accept that."

"You are jealous that I love you more. I will not accept that you love me more because that is simply impossible."

"You have been reading to much Belle. If you could get your head out of the clouds dearie, then maybe you would see that I love you more," he says.

"Even Jefferson says I love you more Rumple. No more denying it. Its the only way." He stares at her and she laughs. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because I love you more." She shies away and he finds the sensitive spots behind her neck. She giggles, grabbing his hand.

"That's not true," she says, trying to be serious.

"Oh well, it seems there will be no convincing you. Its ok, you can live under a lie." Not knowing how to respond she just lies there, staring. What was she going to do with him?


	8. Chapter 8: The Shadows Remain

The Shadows Remain

Rumpelstiltskin walks into the library to find Belle. He had been considering what Jefferson had said and needed to go away for a little while. He had business to tend to the was going to take him away for over a week. Instead of delaying it once again, he was leaving. Soon. He finds her on the ladder dusting the shelves.

"Belle, get down here! I need to talk to you about something!" She looks down at him and starts to climb down. Rumpelstiltskin wasn't the most polite person she had ever known but she had been around him long enough to know that he didn't say it that way to be mean. She leans back on the ladder.

"Can I help you?" He walks up to her and cups the side of her face in his hand. He wouldn't be able to see his beauty for weeks. Since it was just her and him in the castle most of the time, they had grown very close. They had their moments, but deep in his heart where everything he would never admit was, knew that he couldn't live without her.

"I have to leave for a couple weeks." She stares at him. A couple of weeks? That's a long time to be alone in the Dark Castle. It frightened her. But she would never admit it.

"That's a long time Rumpelstiltskin. Can I help you pack? Would you like me to make you some muffins to take along?" He could tell she was upset. But she was the bravest woman he knew. It took a lot to bring her to a breaking point.

"No, Belle. That will not be necessary. I already have everything I need."

"So you are leaving? Soon?" She barely chokes out. What was she thinking?! She needed time alone. Her stupid brain..

"Yes, Belle. I will be leaving tomorrow afternoon." She looks down, thousands of emotions surging through her body.

"Okay," is all she says. What about Regina? What would she do if someone came wanting to make a deal? How would she sleep alone? She looks back up at him. "Are you sure you don't need anything?" He stares at her, his heart breaking.

"I am very sure," he says, quickly rushing out of the room. He goes to the very top of his castle and grabs his old cane. Soon, everything in the room is a broken mess on the floor. Why had he ever chosen to be the Dark One? He had given himself a weakness by loving Belle. He was still a coward. He needed to leave. And he was going...now. With a flick of his hand he is gone, away, where he would make a deal with Maleficent.

&/&

Belle had walked every staircase in the castle and called Rumple's name thousands of times. It was time for supper, and it seemed he had left on some errand without even leaving a note. _I hope he will be back before late tonight,_ she thinks. _I thought making his favorite desert would cheer him up before he left._ She goes back downstairs into the dining hall and serves herself some stew. To take her mind off him, she reads more on the Gallic Wars.

Hours pass and its way past midnight. She had finally finished the series but nothing could satisfy how she felt. She looks around, her eyes tired and sore. She smiles, thinking of what Rumple would say if he knew she had stayed up this late waiting. " _Really dearie, I should think if you want to keep that pretty little brain of yours awake enough you would have gone to bed by now. But since you haven't I shall have to take advantage of my fair maiden at this fine hour in the morning."_ It was funny how he could make an insult seem like a complement.

"Only Rumple," she whispers. But he had left without telling her which meant only one thing. He had left early. And he wasn't going to be back for a very long time. She wipes her tired eyes and walks over to the spinning wheel. It smelled like him. She lays down on the bench with a blanket and tries to sleep. It was going to be a long couple of weeks.

She awakes early, the sky bright with the fury of morning. She gets up, her back popping a record amount of times. "Rumple?" she calls. Suddenly, the memory of last night bursts through and she sits back down. No. She wouldn't cry. This place needed cleaned and she was going to be a big girl and do it. Or was cleaning just a distraction? "Who cares," she grimaces. She marches up to the highest tower. Usually he had it locked but he had asked her to clean it a few days ago. She would do it now. Opening the door she gasps. A cane is on the floor surrounded by pieces of shattered glass. Looking over she sees her chipped cup, a crack running down the middle. His collection is all but destroyed and the floor has deep scratches all across it. What had happened? She had seen him throw a glass across the room every now and then but never, ever something as awful as this. She grabs a broom and begins to sweep the glass into a neat pile in the corner. She sees a little blue piece and realizes that its the handle to her cup. Their very first symbol of love. She never, ever wanted to see him again. Not after this. He never loved her! What was she? Entertainment? She feels a burning bulge in her throat and sits down in a chair, holding the cup and its handle.

"Belle?" a soft voice says. It was Saturday afternoon and Jefferson was here to eat lunch with Rumple. She doesn't even look up.

"He isn't here. So you can leave," she says, harshly. He stays silent, hat in his hand, a grieved look on his face. "Please, leave." But he knows. That cup wasn't an ordinary one and Belle was sitting in the corner of a destroyed room trying not to scream. He slowly walks over and pulls a chair up beside her and sits down.

"When did he leave," he asks, softly. She just shakes her head. She wanted to fight him but then she didn't and she wanted to scream and throw it across the room, but then she didn't. She hated Jefferson and wanted him all at the same time. What was wrong with her?

"Yesterday morning," she whispers. Had it already been two days? The burn in her throat gets larger until she can barely breath and she can't fight it any longer. Her best friend was here, and for some reason she didn't want him to see her like this. She had always been happy when he was around. But not today. Definitely _not_ today.

"Belle, I am going to stay here until he gets back and we will work this out; I promise. Rumpelstiltskin can be a real jerk sometimes but I promise you, he did not mean this." She grimaces, closing her eyes.

"If he didn't mean this, then _why_ did he do it Jefferson. Why!" She sobs, clutching the item in her hands. It was beautiful, yet cursed all the same. Tears fall off her lip, caught in the cup. Jefferson could hardly watch her like this. She was such a beautiful person. She never did anything wrong and yet Rumple just broke her heart again. He was going to be her undoing if he didn't get his act together. She didn't need answers though. "One minute he is holding me in his arms telling me how much I mean to him and the next moment he is gone. Or angry. I don't understand Jefferson!" She cries. He gets up and pulls the curtains closed to give her some privacy. Then he walks over and get on one knee, putting his hands around hers which are white from holding the cup so tightly.

"Belle, I need you to listen to me. Rumpelstiltskin loves you, okay?" She doesn't respond. "Belle," he says, firmer. "Do not give up on him."

"But he gave up on me Jefferson! Don't you see? He doesn't love me anymore."

"He does Belle. I promise you, he does. When do you give up Belle? Tell me one, single time in your life when you have given up?" She nods her head. "That's right Belle. Give him another chance. He definitely doesn't deserve it, but you do."

"Right," she whispers. A little puddle had formed in the cup now. She watches as more tears fall and the little ripples come together and apart over and over. He stands up and takes her hand, leading her to stand up with him.

"Come on Belle," he says, pulling her closer. She smiles a little as her head rests on his chest. "I may not be Rumpelstiltskin but perhaps I can suffice for a few days?" She looks up at him.

"Without you Jefferson, Rumpelstiltskin would have just lost the one girl who loved him. So ya; I think you can suffice for a few days." He smiles. That was more like it.

"Well then, lets finish this room and get the house ready for his grand return." He takes his hands and wipes away her last couple of tears. No wonder Rumpelstiltskin needed her. She was so trusting. She gave away her love without the assurance of anything back and she had paid the price for that several times. But she never gave up.

"Thank you Jefferson. I really don't know how you do it but you always know what to do and say."

"That is the secret of a magician Belle. I know more about my audience then they know about themselves." She punches him in the chest.

"Don't even try to make me believe that Jefferson. I may be naive but I am not stupid."

"Trust me Belle. I know you are not stupid."

Two weeks later...

"Jefferson! I will find you!" Belle says, laughing. In exception of one day he had stayed with her, leaving only during the night after she went to bed. She hadn't had any more moments since the cup incident but the wounds would still take time to heal. There was no denying that. She looked in the kitchen pantry, trying to find him. She wasn't a child anymore but best friends bring things out of you, you never even knew you had. After looking in every nook and crannie she moves on to the armory.

"Plenty of space to hide here," she whispers. She opens the door and finds him in the closet, casually spinning his hat. "Ah Ha! She says, poking him in the chest. That's right. I win. Go ahead and admit it Jefferson," she says, smiling. He rolls his eyes. Suddenly, she is in the closet with him tightly wound up in his arms. She turns her head. "Still have to admit it Jefferson. I might be in here with you but I still won mister." He tickles her sides and she laughs, trying to move. But he has a tight grip on her.

"Stop it!" She cries. "Please!" She can hardly breath she is laughing so hard. Tears stream down her face and she can hardly stand. Eventually, after many, many minutes of this he stops. She gasps for air. He is so much taller then her it is ridiculous.

"I may not be able to beat you Belle, but I promise Rumpelstiltskin will get you every time. I could swear he cheats or something." She sighs. He looks down at her, still against his chest.

"You miss him. Don't you," he says.

"I can't help it. I might be upset with him but he is still a part of me. I hope its not much longer until he comes back."

"It shouldn't be," he says. When Rumple came back the two of them were going to have a serious, heart to heart conversation about respect, loyalty, and women in general. That is, if he wasn't turned into a snail and crushed first. It was always risky with him. Belle breaks the silence.

"Have you ever made pumpkin cookies before?"

"Belle, you know I don't cook. At least Rumpelstiltskin could always feed himself but it was always fast food for me."

"Well then, I shall show you how."

"Of course. Lead the way," he says, letter her go. She was so innocent. She could easily compete with snow white for being the fairest of them all. But today, Rumpelstiltskin was coming back, and he wasn't going to be the one to miss it.


	9. Chapter 9: The Return

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the once upon a time characters. ABC does. But I definitely enjoy using them!**

The Return

They finished making pumpkin cookies when Jefferson heard a familiar gust of wind. He was here.

"Belle, I need to leave for a little bit. I will be back to try the cookies but I need you to stay in

here for a couple of minutes."

"Okay. Hopefully its nothing to serious."

"Nope," he says, walking out of the room. He sees Rumpelstiltskin and motions for him to be quiet, leading him to the library. For some reason he listens.

"What do you want Jefferson? I am dying to surprise Belle."

"You need to get your act together Rumpelstiltskin." He shows him the broken cup. "This is what Belle found the day after you left when she went to clean the room you completely destroyed. I have _never_ seen Belle as hurt as she was when she picked this up off the floor." Rumpelstiltskin stares, speechless. He had completely forgot to lock the door.

"I didn't mean for her to see that. Did she leave? Is she hurt?" he asks, panicking.

"No. I finally convinced her that you just were having a bad moment. But you have made a bunch of mistakes this time Rumple and I need to explain something to you. When you leave to go somewhere for two entire weeks, you leave somebody with her to keep her company. Got it?" he says.

"Fine," he grunts. He knew he had relationship problems but he hadn't realized they were this bad till just now.

"Thankfully, I was here to keep her sane and safe. And don't worry, we are still just friends."

"Keep it that way," he replies.

"Number two. Do not ever break the one thing that symbols your relationship. Bad, Bad, Bad, mistake. You have no idea how heartbroken she was. She was depressed for the next week Rumple, she tried to hide it but when you see a girl eat three chocolate bars in one day you know something is wrong. And finally, number three, do not leave her without making out with her first. That should come naturally but you left her dusting the shelves."

"I was going to but I couldn't handle...ok her eyes. Seeing them like that is the next painful thing then being stabbed by my knife. And then I couldn't handle it so I got really mad because I have a weakness."

"Rumpelstiltskin, she is not you weakness. If you think that then you might as well stay away till you get your head on straight."

"Don't tell me I don't have my head on straight Jefferson. And I get what you are saying but I have been quite lonely without her their by my side. So I need to see her. And you will get out of my way or you will find yourself under my foot ready to be crushed." Jefferson smiles.

"Your welcome Rumpelstiltskin. I shall be on my way. In fact, just stay here while I get her." He goes out to the kitchen and grabs Belle's shoulders.

"Everything good?" she asks.

"Better then you want to know. Why, in fact, someone very important is here." She turns around facing him.

"Its him.." she stutters. He leads her to the library and opens the door. He stands their, very handsomely dressed in a blue suit. For a moment, their wasn't even a library. Just him. He starts to walk towards her and she runs up to him, embracing him.

"I missed you Belle," he says. She looks at him.

"You have no idea how much I missed you Rumple, you just left. Early and I didn't know I was alone. Please tell me next time rumple."

"Yes Belle, I will tell you. I shouldn't have left like that." He holds out the chipped cup, fixed. She grins.

"How did you know? I thought you had gotten bored of me," she says, her voice wavering. He takes her face in his hands and looks her in the eye. How she never flinched or ran away with a touch of a monster he could never comprehend. She deserved someone human at least.

"I signed that paper for forever Belle. And that, is how it will be. This," he says, looking around the room, "Is our forever. And nobody else gets it."

"Promise me Rumpelstiltskin. Promise that you will never leave me." Her hands run through his hair.

"I promise Belle," he says. Their lips meet, desperate for the taste of their true love. The light from the windows shines on them like heaven. The room lights up and everything is forgotten. Belle breaks the kiss, breathing heavily.

"Sorry, I am only human. Give me second," she whispers.

"Its Ok Belle." Suddenly she is in his strong arms. "We are going on a little adventure," he says cheerily.

"What about Jefferson?"

"He left dearie. But even he said he had fun watching you," he says teasingly.

"He didn't watch me Rumple. We actually spent most of the time playing around with a book called, _What To Do With Your Teenager,_ " she says. "It actually had some great ideas. It was nice playing with someone who didn't cheat." He ignores the comment and carries her up to his room. "Aren't you at all tired from your trip? I can make you tea if you want," she offeres. He looks down at her. He definitely wasn't tired but she looked absolutely drained. Jefferson had probably kept her pretty busy. He never calmed down enough to do anything like spinning or reading.

"I am never tired dearie, but you," he says putting her down, "look like you could use a little extra rest." She goes to the bed and lays back on the pillows. He wasn't wrong. Jefferson could be very hyper at times.

"I could...but I won't," she sighs. He takes off his leather vest and sits beside her. He puts an arm around her shoulders and pulls her closer. Her hips touch his and looks down, nervous. "I am glad you came back," she whispers. "I was beginning to think it would be longer then I had expected."

"You know I am _always_ on time dearie. Even more so when my maiden awaits."

"Yes, Rumpelstiltskin. But I still missed you. Sometimes Jefferson can be to deliriously happy. I longed for you to come back." He leans in closer.

"Deliriously happy hardly describes it dearie." She laughs.

"I suppose not. By the way, what were you doing on your long trip?" He looks at her.

"And remind me; why would you need to know?"

"Rumpelstiltskin, you know I am very curious," she says, poking him in the chest. "You don't just disappear for two weeks so you can go sunbathing," she says.

"Really? Sunbathing is the best you can do?"

"I would rather use that then murder, or thievery, or kidnapping-"

"Ok, I get it. I don't have the best reputation. All I did was give Maleficent some things and work out some issues between Regina and and her mother." He wasn't about to tell her about the curse . He was technically telling the truth. He had done all of those things.

"That sounds fun," she says, rolling her eyes. He wasn't one to give details. Suddenly she smells smoke. Looking over, she finds the woman she had met on the road.

"Belle," The queen says surprised.

"Get out!" Rumpelstiltskin seethes. He had forgotten to put up the protective barrier. He gets off the bed, leaving Belle confused.

"Rumpelstiltskin. This was the woman I met on the road. She isn't as bad as you think." He turns around and glares at her.

"Listen to the innocent one... Rumple," the queen says, mockingly. He opens the bedroom door and they walk out into the dining hall.

"You have five minutes to tell me what you want Regina. That's it," he growls. He hears Belle walking down the steps and grimaces. He couldn't keep running from her. She would have to leave.

"Belle!" he says harshly. "Leave me and the queen alone. Go find somewhere else to hang around until I am finished." She pauses, confused and then quickly walks to the kitchen. Why would he want to be with the queen instead of her? Maybe she was right. He wanted to be with that woman. Not his childhood girlfriend it seemed. Her eyesight blurs and she washes the pans she used for the pumpkin cookies. A few minutes later he comes back, the queen gone. In a flash all of the dishes are clean and in the cabinets. Magic again.

"Sorry about that dearie, she was having some difficulties with a potion I gave her." She keeps her head down, roughly drying her hands on her apron. "Want to go back to the room? I put the barriers up so she couldn't come back."

"No. I do not want to go back Rumpelstiltskin. I gave you my time and you ran off with Regina. That's the end of it." He stands their, shocked. Him and Regina weren't even friends. What was she thinking?

"Dearie, I promise there is absolutely nothing between us."

"Oh really Rumpelstiltskin? Then why did you leave me and then command me to leave right as I rounded the corner? What made you destroy our cup?" She pauses, trying to stay under control. "What made you leave early without even telling me? Was it that woman? Is she just to enticing?"

"Their is nothing enticing about Regina, Belle!" he practically yells. "I have never...ever even loved anybody like I love you Belle! Why can't you understand that? Regina _hates_ me." She stands their, unsure about whether or not to believe him. It was only five minutes.

"I need some time alone Rumpelstiltskin. We will have to finish this conversation later," she says, rushing into the library.

&/&

Belle sat on the oversized couch up the stairs of the library, wishing their was a book with dating instructions. She had never done this before. Gaston was arranged and everything she did for him was by force. But dating? She was just plain awful at it. In her heart she knew that Rumpelstiltskin hadn't done anything in those five short minutes. It was the fact that he had interrupted their time together after not seeing him for two weeks that made her angry. Looking up at the beautifully painted ceiling, Belle realized how late it was. She let a yawn escape her throat as she leaned back on the cushions.

"Somebody's tired," she hears. Jerking out of her daze she sees him on the bottom floor. It had to be at least midnight.

"I thought you would be sleeping," she replies.

"With you thinking I love Regina? I would rather vomit," he says. She tries not to smile.

"I get it rumple. I get it," she says, exhausted. "I will forgive you under one condition."

"And what might that be?" he asks.

"I get all of tomorrow with you, alone." She looks down at him. Her eyes burn she is so tired. She sees a purple poof of smoke and he is in front of her.

"Well you know what the good thing is?" he says. She nods her head, smiling. He pretends to look at a watch.

"Its already tomorrow."

"You know what I meant Rumple," she says, slapping his arm. He looks down at her. The couch was small but it had enough room for a little fun. And he was all about that. She looks back up to him, contemplating when she would find the strength to stand. He looked so good standing their with the moon shining through the window behind him. He suddenly sits down beside her and wraps his arm around her, holding her very tightly against him. "Stop it Rumple," she giggles. "I am way to tired to play these games. And I am still mad at you."

"Well that gives me more of a reason to do this then," he says. Suddenly, she is pulled down on the couch with him. She feels him kissing her neck.

"Please Rumple," she laughs. "I need to sleep."

"Well," he says in between kisses. "Their will be plenty of time for that dearie." She grips his arm which is the only thing keeping them from falling off. He lets go for a second and she squeals, landing on some pillows on the floor.

"This isn't funny Rumple. Seriously, stop."

"Your eyes tell me otherwise dearie."

"You know your magical transportation cloud thing?"

"Yes dearie. It has a name you know."

"I don't care right now. Just use it so I don't have to will myself to get up all over again." He laughs and she is suddenly in the bedroom. "Thank you." He carries her over to the bed and they lay down. Despite her protests he continues to kiss her. After a few minutes he stops.

"Content now?" she asks, teasingly. He stares at her, basically on top of her.

"Certainly not Love." he says mesmerized. Love? Where did that come from? She laughs a very tired laugh. Her hands run through his hair and she kisses his forehead. Feeling his fingers behind her neck she laughs, curling into a ball underneath him.

"Stop it Rumple." she whines. "You have no idea how tired I am."

" I can see that in your eyes Belle. But, I am afraid I will not be content until every inch of you is covered in my love. We have to mark our possessions these days or other young men take them," he says grinning.

"Rumpelstiltskin, I am not going anywhere. You are my true love which automatically rules those other young men out."

"But," he says pausing. "People like Gaston just take what they want. If they know your with me they won't go anywhere near you." She giggles.

"I hear your logic. But I am still very tired."

"Of course dearie," he says. He kisses her ear and her forehead. Her hair was so sweet. With his arms wrapped around her body he starts kissing her shoulders. And he doesn't stop until she is sound asleep, limp in his arms. He tucks her body into the bed, laying a rose against her chest. She was so peaceful this way. But he couldn't bear tell her that this was their last night together for a very long time. Regina was cursing the town early in the morning and they would be separated. He watches each breath she takes and allows himself to cry. She was so beautiful and he was leaving her again. But the taste of her skin on his lips would be his forever until he found her. And he _would_ find her.


	10. Chapter 10: The Awakening

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the once upon a time characters.**

 **Hey guys! I have reached over 400 views on the story and I am super excited! Please review if you can. I would love to hear what you think about the story and I am open to any improvements I can make. Thank you!**

The Awakening

Belle woke up, Grey walls surrounding her. Where was she? The floor was hard, and a chilly breeze was blowing through a jailed window. She was sure she had heard someone sobbing but when she awoke everything was quite. She looked down, shocked at her dress. It was familiar, but how? She feels something wet on her neck and notices a tear. Someone had been crying but every time she tried to remember who, her head felt like it was on fire.

"Help!" she yells. Suddenly two eyes look through a small opening in a door. Someone passes her some food. She didn't know this person but for some reason she felt a lot of hatred towards her. She picks up the stale bread and moldy cheese and eats it quickly. Suddenly, the door opens and the woman comes through.

"Hello Lacey. I am glad you finally came to your senses. You see, its been about two weeks since you woke up last. Its as if someone put a sleeping spell on you." The woman smiles. "Of course, we all know that is impossible, right Lacey?"

"I don't know. I am trying to remember how I got here. The only thing I remember is my dress... which I think I used for cleaning...maybe?"

"Silly, silly girl. No wonder they put you in this asylum. You are crazy," the woman says, walking out.

"No!" Belle yells. "Get me out, please!" She tries to clear her thoughts. She was in an asylum where all the crazy people were. Her name was Lacey and she didn't use this dress for cleaning purposes. Ok. She could do this. She yells one more time. "How long until you release me?!"

"Never girl. Never."

&/&

Rumpelstiltskin had finally gotten used to people calling him Mr. Gold. The name suited him well, especially since he spent most of his time making it. But all this time his sweet Belle hadn't ever walked in. He could help but remember her again. They could be together. The mayor walks into the shop and he looks up.

"Can I help you?" he asks, trying to stay calm.

"Why, yes. You see, I am feeling the urge to be a mother but the foster care system is packed full and the waiting list is long."

"Sorry madam, but I do not sell babies here." She glares at him.

"Get me a baby or lose your job," she says harshly. They both remembered everything from the enchanted forest but neither had admitted it to each other yet. And he loved playing clueless. He looks back at her.

"Well, I am afraid that will definitely cost you something. You can't just wake up one morning and decide you want a baby, Madam Mayor."

"Name your price." He picks up the chipped cup.

"You know what I want...Mayor."

"Fine. I shall make it a bit easier for you to find her. But, I will never hand her over." He glares at her. But something was better then nothing.

"We have a deal."

"Good." She says. He would find her if it was the last thing he ever did. But, why was it always Belle? It happened over and over again. Someone takes her. They hurt her. He saves her right before she dies and they try all over again to live happily ever after. And they always fail. That must be the price that comes with being the Dark One. Nothing would ever come easily again.

&/&

Belle knew a month had passed when she began to bleed. Thankfully, they had at least provided her with the minimal supplies to maintain some form of cleanliness about her. However, something was missing. Or someone. But what? She had been trying to gain back her memories for what felt like forever. All she could remember was sobbing and the treasured the place on her neck where a tear had fallen. The woman comes back, finding Belle rocking back and forth on her makeshift bed trying to relieve the cramps. She hands her a small card with a rabbit skull on it.

"Stare at it. I think this will help bring back your memories." A sharp pain shoots through her head and everything becomes clear. She stands up, looking straight at the mayor.

"I remember!" she says. "I was the hit girl at the bar here! Thank you," she says, hugging her. Why had she ever hated this woman? She obviously was just trying to help.

"You can get out in one condition," she says.

"And what is that."

"You have to promise me you will be careful around a man named Mr. Gold. He is quite a cheat and will drag you back into insanity if you hang around him to long. He is even known to murder those who get in his way," she says, showing Belle a picture of a man who he had beaten for stealing something.

"Oh dear. I see what you mean Mam. Thank you for warning me."

"Its my pleasure;" she says, smiling. The mayor puts her in some nicer clothes and drops her off at Grannies. She walks in and orders some breakfast.

"And may I ask what your name is? You seem new around here," a girl named Ruby asks.

"I am Lacey. I got injured a while back and lost my memories but the mayor brought them back. I am eternally indebted to her."

"That's great Lacey! You look good for just getting out of that horrid place. Be sure to take a good look around this town. It is full of surprises.

"Thank you Ruby. But I really prefer to hang around the bar. It feels good to be a little on the edge you know," she replies. A man limps in with a cane right as she walks out. He stops, grabbing her arm.

"Excuse me sir, do I know you?" she asks. Their was something bothering her about him. Her head started to hurt again. He looks down.

"No. You don't," he says, letting go of her arm. "I am Mr. Gold. Come visit me at my shop sometime and we an get better acquainted. I think I have something that belongs to you." Her head continued pounding. Who was he? Why did she need to avoid him? With a nod of her head she quickly walks out. Something was still missing. She walks into the bar and orders her usual.

&/&

Mr. Gold had found Belle. But it seemed she had no memories of him whatsoever which was a problem. He was back at square one. The good thing was, she didn't have a job and if she wanted to keep going to the bar across the street, then she would have to make some money somehow. The bad thing was, she acted afraid of him just like the rest of the town. The mayor walks back into his shop.

"Their, your girl is back. Happy now?" she asks mockingly. The stroller she pushed prevented her from going to the back of the shop but she could prove her point from the door.

"She will remember me," he seethes.

"We shall see. I decided to help her get to know you a little better. Just, showed her some photos of one very, unlucky man."

"Oh. She has seen worse in the past," he says, grinning. "She was always one to fall for the worst of us." Disgusted the queen walks out.

"You think your bad Mr. Gold. But I assure you, you are nothing but a puppet in my hands with her around."

"We shall see," he seethes. The queen had always been jealous of him. He was the Dark One after all. Nobody could over power him without the knife.

&/&

A song comes on the radio and everyone scoots the tables out of the way. She loved the bar. It was so much fun. She runs out in the middle and dances to the beat. _Bang, bang into the room,_ it sings.

Soon, all the bad boys are around her and she is moving in ways she knew were irresistible. She rapped the rap. The song was almost done and Mr. Gold shows up. He had never seen Belle move like that. Oh, My, Gosh she was so hot. And she could rap? Where was the Belle he knew?

"Can I help you?" she asks, suddenly by his side. She may be the only girl in the entire bar but she held up her own just fine. With a single look all the guys she had been dancing with move to the other side of the room.

"Why, Yes." he hands her a slip of paper. "Call this number and we will talk about getting you a job at my place. Or just stop by. Whatever suites you."How did she know this man? She ached to find out. Working with him wouldn't hurt, right?

"Actually, if you are available right now we can run over to your shop and settle this. I do really need a job and I think we may have a lot of things in common." He was a lot older then her but there was no doubt in her mind that there was something going on between them. And she was going to find out what was missing. They start to walk out when a man grabs Belles shoulders, causing her to yelp. Mr. Gold turns around and finds him on the floor, writhing in pain. He grins.

"Do not touch me again," she says. "Do I make myself clear?" The man nods his head, slowly getting up. He was clearly drunk. They were walking out to the pawn shop when Regina stopped them.

"Lacey, my dear. Did I talk to you about hanging out with Mr. Gold?" Embarrassed she stammers out a reply.

"I need a job and I think he is going to give me one. That's it. Plus, I think there is something missing in my memory still and working with him feels like the right thing to do."

"Oh, Lacey. You are mistaken. You have all your memories. It is just a natural after effect to feel like something is missing when you get your memories after so long."

"Listen. I am an adult now. I can make my own decisions. I have taken heed to your warning and I get to decide what I do with it." Regina glares at her and Gold intervenes.

"I think I can handle this young lady Madam Mayor. If I am not mistaken your son just finished daycare." She stomps away. Because of the deal she made with Mr. Gold she couldn't just re-lock Belle up. It seemed she didn't have the proper respect for the Mayor and she would have to learn that the hard way.

"Thank you Mr. Gold. She finally let me out of the Asylum but she acts like I can't take care of myself."

"It's alright Belle," he says. She looks at him, confused.

"My name is Lacey if you don't mind," she says. He looks back at her. Of course, Regina had changed that to.

"Of course, Lacey. My mistake," he replies. They enter the shop and Belle gasps.

"Wow. You have quite the collection here. Its beautiful," she says, looking at an antique vase laying in the corner. A rose bloomed inside. His fingers ached to feel her again. Taking it to fast though would ruin all of it. There were a lot of young men in that bar and she was currently a part of all of them. Surely she was mature enough to keep that to a limit. He suddenly gets the courage to speak.

"How often are you available Lacey? I keep a strict schedule."

"I don't have anything I need to do. I would prefer to be off by three and I certainly can't be here earlier then seven." Seven? He was never a morning person. Of course she didn't remember that either.

"Well, I open at eight. So if you could be here at eight o' clock then you can get off by three. I will teach you how to fix things and organize the antiques. You should be able to do the rest without my assistance." She turns around. Seriously, what was the matter with her. She had never seen this man before. But his accent..

"Yes, thank you Mr. Gold. That will work." she pauses. Okay, she had to know. Asking might be awkward but it certainly wouldn't hurt. "Do I know you from somewhere? Did we go to school together or something?" she asks, trying not to be awkward. He stares at her. Could she possible remember? He slowly walks up to her.

"It was a very long time ago. Let me show you something." He leads her to a room in the back and she sees the chipped cup sitting alone on the top shelf of a cabinet. Her head feels as if its going to explode and she sits down quickly. What is wrong with me? "Are you ok Lacey? Is something bothering you?"

"The cup," she whispers. "I don't know whats wrong but every time I see you and now that cup something feels like its missing." She stands up quickly, embarrassed. "I will be going now. See you tomorrow," she says. He lets her leave. Watching her go through this was painful. It was going to take a lot to bring her back but the magic was slowly working. He had to admit though. She was awesome in the bar.


	11. Chapter 11: Back in Her Lovers Arms

**Disclaimer: I do not own the once upon a time characters.**

 **Thank you everyone for reading this story! I am having so much fun writing it. Please Review! Feel free to let me know what you think. :)**

Back In her Lover's Arms

Three months passed with Belle avoiding the cup and tolerating Gold. She had tried to hook up with some of the guys at the bar, even smooching with a few but they were all jerks and she knew it. Its as if she lived two lives. Her fun bar life and her mature work life Gold still called her Belle at times. She kindly reminded him of her real name, even going as far as to ask him if he was married to someone named Belle. But he had said no and that he would have to explain it to someday when they weren't both so busy.

She walks into the shop and starts dusting his collection. She wished she could figure out what was wrong. She even recognized certain objects in the collection as something from her past life but the only memories that came back were those from the bar. Gold hadn't arrived yet when the mayor barged in, demanding Belle's attention.

"Lacey French. We need to talk."

"I am afraid I am working at the moment. How about I call you when I finish at three," she offers. The mayor walks up and grabs her arm, pulling her to the side of the shop. Frightened, Belle stays silent and follows.

"Lacey, you need to stop working here. I have another job you can take where you won't have to deal with Mr. Gold."

"I like working here. And I don't _deal_ with Mr. Gold. He has actually helped me a lot and he is a lot better to hang around then those guys at the bar." The mayor glares at her.

"Listen, I know you want to be here but you don't have a choice Lacey. I have already signed you up to work with your father at the flower place and that is where you will go." The door opens and Mr. Gold limps in. He glares at the mayor and even Belle can see a little fear course through the woman's veins.

"Touch her again and you will suffer for it. She is an adult and I expect you to mind your own business instead of hers," he says calmly.

"Actually, Mr Gold, she will be resigning today to work with her father. Right Lacey?" she says, looking down at her. She stays silent. The mayor approaches Mr. Gold threateningly and Belle grabs her arm, shoving her to the side. The man couldn't protect himself. He already had to walk with a cane and she wasn't going to watch the mayor beat him up over her. The mayor slaps Belle, sending her to the floor.

"This isn't necessary Mayor," she begins to say. But when she looks up the mayor is gone and Mr. Gold is walking towards her. She feels something warm against her lip. Blood. She gets up and walks to the other side of the room to get a tissue, embarrassed.

"Don't worry dearie, she won't do that again." He gets closer and her head begins to hurt.

"I am sorry Mr. Gold but I need a few minutes to clean up."

"Are you bleeding?" he asks. "Lacey, let me help you."

"I will be fine. Thank you." She goes to the sink and puts a wet washrag on her lip. It was still bleeding heavily. The ring on the mayors finger had messed it up pretty bad. He comes up behind her and she looks down. She was beginning to feel the pain and was trying to keep from crying.

"Lacey, let me see the wound. I promise I can fix it faster then this," he says gently. Slowly turning around Belle lets the rag off her lip. It was soaked with blood and her lip felt like it was on fire. She closes her eyes, willing herself not to cry. He puts his hand over it and the pain immediately fades. She opens her eyes, noticing the healed wound.

"How did you do that?" she asks, curious.

"Lacey, we need to talk. Today, I am going to try to bring your memories back."

"But I already have my memories. She gave them to me."

"Lacey, that isn't you. She gave you the wrong ones. That is why your head feels like its on fire right now." Wait, she thinks. He knows about that? She had never told him. Something was definitely missing. He leads her back into the room with the chipped cup and she winces. He brings it towards her and puts it in her hands. She shakes her head, trying to remember.

"Focus Lacey. I need you to trust me." She tries to focus but the only thing that comes back is a feeling of sadness and a puddle of tears. She remembers them dripping off her lip but that's it. "Do you remember anything? Even just one memory," he says, sitting beside her. She lifts her face, a pained expression lining it. "Lacey, do you remember anything when you woke up in the asylum?" Her eyes shoot open.

"How did you know?" she asks. He looks at her.

"Tell me. Anything." In this entire town he was the only one she trusted. But she hadn't ever shared something this personal with him before.

"Your going to think I am crazy. I think I better keep my childish dreams to myself," she replies, trying to ease the tension. But he just stares at her. "I need to get some fresh air," she says. Walking out she hides on the side of the building where nobody could see her. She leans against the bricks, trying to clear her thoughts. The tear, the dress. Cleaning. After the mayor had left she could have sworn she had felt kisses on her shoulder. The smell of herbs. But nothing definite. Just bits and pieces. And then there is the tears in the cup. What was this? After a few minutes she returns. He had put the cup back and was putting a jacket on. He walks up to her puts his hands on her shoulders, a pained expression on his face.

"Lacey, I will never think you childish. I know that whatever those memories are, probably sound like the fairy tales Henry carries around. And I know that to someone who only remembers being the hot girl at the local bar, that would be insanity." She stares at him. His eyes, they were a beautiful hazel color.

"Promise not to send me back to the asylum if I tell you. And please don't act like I am crazy. That's all I ask." He nods his head and they go outside. He leads her to the back of the store and opens a hatchet, climbing in.

"Follow me," he says. They both go under and he flips on a light. She smells the herbs she had dreamed of and straw. Opening her eyes she sees a spinning wheel in the center of the room.

"Is all this yours?" she asks.

"Yes, dearie. Nobody can enter in here. The top is locked securely." She walks up to the wheel and touches the top. It was very familiar. For some reason, she felt comforted by it. She sits down, holding her head as another sharp pain jerks her out of focus. "Tell me Lacey. What do you remember?"

She looks at him. No wonder she had been sent to that awful asylum. She had to be nuts. But at least it seemed like he was too.

"When I was waking up I thought I heard sobbing. But when I looked around, nobody was there," she pauses. "I felt something wet on my chest and their was a tear. But again, nobody was even in the room. That's all I remembered while I was there."

"Well, that would make sense," he says. "Keep going."

"You believe me?" she asks.

"Yes. Finish telling me what you remember and I will tell you why." Right before the curse, he had given her a few more kisses as he sobbed. A tear had fallen on her, but right before he could get himself back together, the cloud came and she was gone and he was left alone in a pawnshop.

"I felt like someone had been kissing my shoulder," she says, blushing slightly. "And I remember the scent of someone or something I loved. It smelled like.." she pauses. "Oh..my...gosh," she whispers. It smelled exactly like this place. Something shoots through her head and she sees bright lights all around her. She hears the mans voice calling as she collapses. Lifting her head slowly, she looks straight in his eyes. They stand up, his arm holding her waist.

"Rumple?" she asks, cautiously. Relief washes over his face and she knows. Its him. She squeals out of happiness, hugging him so hard they fall on a pile of straw. "Belle," he whispers. She smirks.

"Looks like I am the one on top this time," she teases. His hands bring her face closer to his and they kiss, lying in the straw. After a few minutes she gets up, realizing her dress attire. Tight blue pants with a blue turtleneck. "Why am I dressed like this?" she looks around. This wasn't the enchanted forest. "Where are we?"

"Well dearie, we are on a realm called Earth. And you are wearing what most earthlings where. Jeans and a turtleneck." She looks at him, confused.

"Your not embarrassed by this tight clothing? I always wore dresses at the Dark Castle."

"No, dearie. The dresses you wore at the Dark Castle would look very strange here." Actually, he loved the tighter clothing. It didn't hide her beautiful figure like the dresses did.

"Oh," is all she can say. They climb back up the ladder. He wanted to hold her again, to live with her. In the Dark Castle they had only shared a room a couple of times. She could stay in the spare bedroom right beside his.

"Belle, would you like to stay with me? I have a spare bedroom." She was tired of the terrible beds in the apartment she was staying in. It would be great to live with him for a change." She smiles as his arms wrap around her from behind.

"Yes. I would love to stay with you." She pauses. "Do you know anything about earth? It would be great if you could show me what its like to live down here," she says. Silence falls between them.

"Oh Belle," he whispers in her ear. "I will show you things you could never even dream of." She giggles but she didn't need to tell him why. Sometimes, it seemed like he knew more about her then she knew about herself.


	12. Chapter 12: Belle Finds Snow

**Disclaimer: I do no t own any of the once upon a time characters**

 **Thank you everyone for reading this Story! I am such a huge fan of Rumpbelle and am having loads of fun writing this story. Please review if you can. I would love to here what you think and am open to any improvements I need to make. This is my first fanfiction story so its great to here from ya'll. :)**

Belle Finds Snow

"Rumpelstiltskin, why do you treasure that chipped cup? I remember a lot of things that we did together but I can't quite place that cup," Belle says. Rumpelstiltskin was certainly enjoying her company again. Usually, she had run off to the bar as soon as her shift was over but now that she had her memories, she had chosen to stay with him instead.

"Out of everything you could have forgotten Belle, this memory is one of the most important ones. You see, this is when I started to fall for you. Although, I spent more time denying it then anything else."

"Well, can you tell me?" she asks, leaning harder into his shoulder on the couch.

"Of course dearie," he pauses, finding a place to start. "You were serving me dinner a few days after I had brought you to the castle. You were looking particularly gorgeous that night with your hair down instead of in a ponytail. And I noticed, but brushed the thought off quickly. I remember that for some reason, whenever you served me dinner you always changed into your golden dress. I didn't understand why but I wasn't going to correct you for it. Because you were so beautiful," he says. Belle interrupts.

"I might have been looking nice that night but the cup is the theme, Ok?" she teases. "You weren't the only one brushing off thoughts on those nights." He grins.

"I suppose so dearie. Anyways, I decided to personally give you some chores. The castle was already a lot better without my intervention; however, I couldn't have you thinking that you could roam around doing whatever you wanted. So I told you to dust my chambers and polish my boots," he pauses. "Actually, I gave you a bunch of things to do. Its a wonder you remembered them all. You seemed a bit dazed as you poured me my tea so I added on one last chore."

"And what was that?" she asks, curious.

"I said you had to skin the children I brought for their pelts." Belle nearly falls off the couch. It was funny how she reacted, even though it was so many years later. He smiles. She glares at him.

"I did not see that coming. Ok, you can continue."

"Well dearie, it was just a quip. But you didn't know that at the time and dropped the cup on the floor. After I told you I was joking you bent down and picked it up. You looked at me, terrified and tried to convince me not to be angry. I let you go on for a bit, until you started tearing up and I couldn't handle that type of thing. So,-" she interrupt him.

"You told me it was just a cup. And then you poured tea in the chipped one and I was so confused I just tried to focus on the windows. But I could see your reflection and noticed you staring at me," she pauses. "That was awkward. I guess after that day I figured you didn't mind if we were in the same room so I started working in your spinning room in the afternoon so I could be with you."

"Well dearie, like I said before, you were beautiful." She smiles.

"Thank you. You were quite charming yourself, even if your quips scared the living tar out of me. I do remember now." She touches the edge of the cup. "Our symbol of love. Why did you keep drinking out of that cup? We weren't even friends at that point."

"I suppose not. But after being alone for so long I guess it just made me feel better to drink out of something as broken as I." Belle looks out the window and notices something white falling. She walks up, feeling the chill.

"Is that.." she stutters. "is that snow?"

"Of course Belle. Didn't you have snow in your kingdom?"

"No. The first time I saw it was the one time in the Dark Castle. But I was so busy reading I hardly noticed." She had never seen, felt, or other wise been in snow before? Wow, she had a lot to learn.

"Its getting late, Belle," he says.

"Ya. I suppose we should head to bed. Thank you for not giving up on me when my memories were wrong. I know I treated you cruelly at times."

"Well Belle, if anything I certainly got to know you better. I didn't know you had a single hard bone on your body before I tried to hold your hand. Or that idiot in the bar. That was hilarious."

"Ya, well, I will try to calm down a bit. The memories still linger and I feel on edge a lot more often."

"Actually, I think of it as an upgrade. I mean, we went from the Belle that thought everyone deserved a chance; to the more reasonable one that gives people chances on her time."

"I am going to try to ignore that comment," she says. Her face was faced towards the window, hiding the smile she held. It was a little entertaining being able to defend herself. He laughs, limping to his bedroom. The cold weather was causing his knee to hurt quite a bit. Now that he was human, he took painkillers ever eight hours or so. He couldn't wait to see Belle in the morning and give her the experience of a lifetime.

Blinding light shines through the windows, making Belle put a pillow over her head. Usually she was a morning person but today was an exception. Under the darkness of her pillow she turns on her phone. It was nine o' clock. Since it was Saturday she didn't have to worry about going to work, but seriously? To lazy to get up she puts the comforter over her head and rolls over. She hears her door creak open and freezes.

"Good morning beauty! Have you looked outside yet?"

"Not yet Rumple," she mumbles. And she wasn't planning to any time soon either. She was warm and cozy in her little cocoon. She hears the familiar click of his can on the floor. Why did he have to be a morning person today? He opens the top of her cocoon, revealing her face and also, letting cold air in. She curls up in a tighter ball.

"Its to cold," she whines teasingly. He giggles. She was adorable.

"It's colder outside dearie. Actually, I have quite the surprise for you." She rolls over, looking him in the eyes.

"If you expect me to dust your shop today I am getting a no," she says.

"Well, considering the fact that you never let dust even collect their I don't think that's a problem," he replies. "I do miss my dust collection though. I loved how it made the place so... Dark." He smiles down at her.

"You know what you can do with that?" she replies. He laughs, getting off her bed before she can push him off.

"At least your awake. I will have to start calling you sleeping beauty. Suites you better then Maleficent's girl."

"Just get out so I can get dressed," she says, rolling her eyes. She was having trouble coming up with her usual smart alack retorts.

"As you wish, sleeping beauty," he says, walking out.

"Its Belle!" she says, loud enough for him to hear. When most couples got back together they got all crazy about each other and couldn't let their partner out of their sight. But Belle and Rumpelstiltskin had quite an unusual relationship. They were fine going back to making each others lives as miserable as possible. She laughed at the thought. With his magic he got her way more often then she was able to give. But when she got the chance, he might as well have been dead. Finding a popping red sweater with jeans she gets dressed hastily. Looking in the closet for something to cover her ears she finds a white beanie to match with the sweater and white gloves. The thermometer reads 20 degrees and she wanted to be dressed appropriately. She walks out.

"Hey Rumple, does this look okay?" He turns around and gasps. Uh, duh. She looked stunning.

"Yes, my Belle. You look absolutely beautiful. But you are missing something. He uses magic to conjure up some a gold necklace and bracelet. Then, he makes her some white boots to go with the gloves and beanie. She gapes, looking down.

"Thank you. I love them." He comes over and puts the necklace on her and bracelet. She was so beautiful.

"Come to my room. I have a big mirror in their so you can see yourself."

"I should have guessed. You wear a suit almost every day."

"Sorry, I can't help it. I am simply to good looking to go without a mirror these days." She laughs.

"Well, I certainly never minded your form in the enchanted forest. Especially when you wore that red leather outfit. It brought out your eyes ...like rubies." He leads her to the mirror and she smiles.

"I like these new clothes. I actually feel like I can do something more with myself then marry and have kids."

"Belle, you were always meant to do something more then that. You changed a monsters heart and kept an entire castle clean." She turns around slowly.

"You are not a monster," she says. Standing up on her toes she kisses him. "Now, what about breakfast?"

"You read my mind," he replies. They warm up some toast and scrambled eggs and chow down.

"Rumple, why are all the blinds closed?" He takes her hand and leads her to the door. Putting a coat on her he opens it. She stands there, speechless. It was amazing! A huge blanket of snow lay as far as her eyes could see. She had read about it several times but never actually experienced it. This went beyond her wildest imagination. Like diamonds, the sun reflected off the little snow crystals, lighting up the entire town. It was pure. It was beautiful.

"Rumple...I don't know what to say. Its incredible." He stood in awe as she stared across the land. He had never particularly liked the snow. It made it harder to deal and people were always so grouchy in the winter. Always calling on him and then complaining about his offer. But she took anything he showed her and made it into something unimaginable. She was such a grateful person while he took everything for granted. He never deserved her.

"Well, why don't we go to the park dearie. I always enjoyed watching the children play in the snow." It reminded him of Bae. Even in the dark castle he admired the careless children. A few had even dared throwing a snow ball at him but being the dark one, he ruined their game and disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke. He looks over and finds Belle down at the car, waiting. He uses magic to transport himself there, blowing up a cloud of snow. She laughs.

"Taking the easy way out now are we?" He grimaces.

"Simply using my resources, that's all. Do not underestimate me," he warns teasingly. They drive to the park. Several children shuffle about, tall mounds of snow on each corner of the playground. Belle jumps out, eager to learn their little game.

"Hey guys! Get over here!" she yells. The kids run over, proud that an adult would join them. "Can you teach me how to play? This is my first time in the snow," she confesses, shyly. Three of the groups go back to their snow mounds while a bunch of girls drag her over to theirs. They explain quickly.

"Its boys against girls. All you have to do is throw snowballs at them. If you get hit three times, your out. Got it?" She nods her head. This sounded fun. In a furry snowballs fly through the air. Soon, half of the girls are out leaving the boys in the lead. She crawls out of the mound, running quickly to Rumpelstiltskin who is enjoying watching by the bench.

"You know the boys are cheating, right Belle?" he says. She rolls her eyes.

"I came to you for help. Can you conjure up something to help our team? The girls are working as hard as they can." She looks behind her to find the five remaining girls walking towards her. They had called time out. The boys also arrive, mocking their efforts. One of the older teen boys comes up and smacks Belle right in front of him.

"What's the cute girl doing on the losers team eh? Come on our side and we will give you something to be proud of," he says. This makes Rumple angry. Belle shoots him a warning look as he approaches the boy. He needed to learn a lesson, and Belle wasn't going to stop him.

"Is that how you treat a lady, boy?" he asks in a firm tone. Nobody touched his Belle. The boy looks him right in the eye, challenging him.

"Mind your own business Grandpa before you get hurt," he says. Oh...this boy was going to feel some pain. Belle grabs his shoulder and takes over.

"When you address my boyfriend, its a sir, got it?" she says. She glares at him sharply as he stares at her.

"You don't boss me around cutey. Now back off." She looks at Rumple, who is gripping his cane like his life depends on it.

"I will give you one last warning before I hand you off to Mr. Gold," she says. "You will treat us with respect, or he will have show you how. I don't think that's what you want so you better back off, or go somewhere else. This behavior won't be tolerated." He just stares. Finally Gold had had enough.

He would have to get creative because Belle wouldn't want the boy to suffer but he would manage.

He takes the boys wrist and forces him to the bench, using magic to hold him there. He still kept most of the strength he had back at the dark castle. The limp was the only physical change. The boy tries to move but finds that he can't. Entertained at last, Rumple sits at the other side of the bench, considering his options.

"Your going to have to stay their for a little while dearie," he says. Belle goes back to the game. It was so amazing to see her smile. But it was almost lunchtime and they would need to head back. He looks over at the boy and approaches him. He smiles at the terror on his face. Reaching down he takes his wallet, phone, and car keys.

"Those are mine. You can't take them by law."

"By law dearie? They won't care if a teenager goes a few days without his most prized possessions. I am afraid you have made the wrong person angry today. Back before I lived here, I would skin the people who treated us as such. But that isn't aloud here so..." he puts the wallet and keys and phone in Belles purse. "This will have to suffice. Anyways, when you want them back you will come to us in a respectful manner, and ask politely like the good little boy you are." Belle returns, concerned about what Rumpelstiltskin was doing with the boy. He takes her arm and leads her to the car, releasing the spell as they hopped in. She glares at him.

"What did you do? He looked terrified when I came over." Rumple leans over and grabs her purse, pulling out the items.

"With every ounce of restraint I decided to take away some of his prized objects. Don't worry, he will come back for them. They always come back dearie," he says.

"And when do I give them back?" she asks.

"Oh. You don't give them back. I do. He challenged my power and even worse, my beauty and he gets to come back, sulking, just like all the silly boys do." She sits back. She couldn't always correct him. So to keep the peace she just nodded her head. They arrive home and they both get out. Passing under a tree Belle "accidentally" pushes a branch, causing snow to fall on him. She dies laughing. He was so surprised. Wiping away tears she sees him throw a snowball at her. She tries to dodge it but he never missed. Many snowball's later and an absolutely hysterical Belle he stops, walking up to her. She brings her leg out, making him fall beside her.

"Gotcha," she giggles smiling.

"Never," he replies. Suddenly she is covered in even more snow, making it hard to move. After a few minutes of struggling she gives up.

"Ok. I can't get out."

"That is not the magic word dearie," he says, teasing her. She sighs. She loved him more then ever but he knew exactly what to say to irritate her and it drove her crazy.

"I surrender," she mumbles under her breath. He acts as if he doesn't hear her and lays their, staring at the sky.

"OK Rumple! I give up!" She says. It was getting cold and she was beginning to shiver. He looks over and notices her chilled body. Immediately he transports them into the house.

"Sorry, I didn't realize you were getting cold. Go get a shower and I will have lunch ready when your out. That should warm you up," he says. She complies, starving and exhausted. It had been a long day and it was only one o'clock. She had a lot to learn about earth.


	13. Chapter 13: I Will Catch You

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the once upon a time characters.**

 **Thank you for reading Love in Darkness :) Please review! I am open to any improvements I can make in this story. Thank you everyone! :D**

I Will Catch You When You Fall

Belle walks into the diner. It was a lovely day with snow still covering the ground. She enjoyed it and took every chance she had to go outside. Suddenly, Ruby starts moving the tables aside and puts some pop music on.

"What are you doing Ruby? You know I don't do that anymore," she says.

"Oh. Somebody may have requested it. Anyways, you dance better then all of us put together." Megan trainers "Lips are Moving" song comes on and its hard to resist. With only Ruby and her grandmother in the shop she gets up.

"As long as you dance with me," she says. Ruby nods her head and they go to the middle of the room. She sways her hips to the beat and sings along. Eventually, more comfortable she gets more into it. The grandmother claps as the song finishes, handing her her lunch.

"Its on me today, girl. I had no idea you could dance like that." She blushes.

"I enjoy it. But don't let the entire town know please."

"Belle, you do realize that the dance is tomorrow tonight, right?" She stares at her.

"What? I didn't even know their were dances here!" The grandmother looks at Belle confused. "I better be on my way," she says, rushing out the door. They have dances here? She didn't even have a dress! She goes into the shop and eats her lunch in the back room. Why didn't he tell her?

"Is something the matter dearie?" Mr. Gold asks, noticing her distress. She looks at him. She hadn't seen him enter the room.

"Nothing serious. No need to worry," she replies, smiling. She continues looking through the old books. So far they seemed in good condition. She cleans the dirt off each yellowed page.

"Belle, please be honest with me," he says, sitting across from her. "Don't pretend like nothing is wrong when something is." She knew she needed to be honest with him. But she felt foolish for even worrying about such an event.

"There is something going on tomorrow tonight that Granny told me about. They have dances here, just like in the enchanted forest. And I didn't prepare," she says sheepishly. He leans back in the chair relieved. All this because of a dance?

"Would you like to join me? I thought you wouldn't want to go because of the rumors that have been spreading about us. People don't take it very kindly that a wonderful girl like you is with a guy like me." She looks at him.

"Rumpelstiltskin, I love you. I have never listened to those rumors because honestly, they don't know you the way I do. Who cares what they think?"

"Belle, what they think now is quite minor to what they are going to think when they get their memories back. The trouble they are going to give you is going to be more then you can handle, and I would like to minimize that. Just take your father and multiply that by 100." She looks down. How could she ever explain this to him?

"Rumple. I do not give a seconds thought to what they think. And with you by my side, I can handle anything. You were by my side when my father beat me to a bloody pulp and you were right their after Gaston nearly killed me. I know that whatever happens in the future, you will be right their for me. And I will be right their with you." she sits up straight. "Plus, I signed that paper for forever, you know." He stares at her with disbelief. She trusted him that much? How could he ever be who she needed him to be? "Please, say something," she pleads, interrupting his thoughts.

"Belle, I will be there for you the best I can. But I could never be who you need me to be. I am the _Dark One_ Belle. Creatures like me don't get happy endings. And I don't want to break your heart when some day, I am busy doing something awful when you need me." She stands up, clearly upset.

"I fell in love with you, Rumpelstiltskin. And by doing that, I also fell in love with the Dark One. I don't need a babysitter Rumple." she pauses, taking the moment in. "I need you to believe that we can always be together, and that I will call you if I need you. And you always hear me when I call, so being to busy doing something awful is nearly impossible. If you can believe that, then you and I can have our happy ending." She walks out the door. He knew she was right but it was so hard to believe that she could love him forever. Eventually, something would happen and he would lose her. But even through that, he knew he would never let go.

&/&

Belle walks to the flower shop. She had been avoiding this moment for a long time but it was inevitable. She had to face her father at some point. It would be easier to do it while she was angry with Rumple anyways. She walks in and finds him at the desk, writing out a check.

"Mr. French," she says. He looks up.

"Lacey?" he says. Suddenly, he shoots out of his chair and grips her arm, pulling her into a room and locking them in. "I told you not to be with Mr. Gold. And you have directly disobeyed me. What do you have to say for yourself?" She glares at him.

"Get me out of this room. I am an adult and you will treat me with respect. I am sick and tired of you treating me like a child."

"Well then act like an adult Lacey!" he yells. "Adults don't run off with men like Mr. Gold. Adults, leave him alone before they get taken advantage of, you idiot! I am ashamed of you, Lacey. I wish I had lost you instead of my son!" Hurt by his words she heads for the door.

"Let me out, now." Her father approaches her, yanking her purse out of her arms. She grabs his arm but he is to strong. He pushes her into the desk. He yanks her phone out and throws it against the wall behind her, nearly cracking it in two. She begins to realize what a stupid decision it was to come here without Rumpelstiltskin. She was locked in a room with her angry dad who was taking apart her life right in front of her. She was to angry to cry and her back still throbbed from the desk. She couldn't fight back. Finally, after dumping out her purse of everything he finds a hanky with her mothers name inscribed in it.

"This was your mothers first baby gift to you," he seethes. He stuffs it in his pocket and tosses the purse back to Belle. He grabs her wrist and throws her out of the shop, with nothing except an empty bag.

"That didn't go over well," she mumbles under her breath. Her back was bruised causing her nerves to go crazy. She was so thankful for the white boots. Belle goes inside the bar. It was the only place she could avoid both Gold and her Father. Plus, they had a couch in the back where she could try to collect her thoughts. After calming down she forces herself to walk back to Mr. Golds shop. She was mad but she had to go back.

The little bell alerts him of her entrance.

"Hi," she mumbles. Her hair is a mess and she is walking very stiffly. She leans against the door with a sigh of relief. Feeling his arms around her she leans into his stable body for support. Her back was killing her.

"Belle I need you to know that I love you. And I will always be the best I can be for you, ok?" He says calmly into her hair. She nods her head.

"I am sorry for leaving Rumple. It just makes me really upset when you don't believe in us." She takes in his scent.

"Don't be sorry beautiful." He notices a big black stain on the back of her coat.

"Where were you Belle?" He asks. They walk slowly to the car. His Belle was in pain.

"I went to my fathers flower shop to try to talk to him. That's all." she says. Fifteen minutes later they arrive at the house. Belle clearly wasn't telling him everything which was making him upset. But he would help her nonetheless. She gets out of the car, grunting with every move.

"Belle, you are hurt. Why did you risk you father alone?" He asks. Rumpelstiltskin was furious that he would do this to her again. He wished murder was legal but the last thing he wanted was to be in jail again. She doesn't hear him though. The pain in her back consumed her, along with her fathers last words. _I wish I would've lost you instead of my son! Your an idiot. An adult wouldn't hang around someone like him._ Suddenly, she feels herself being carried by Rumple. She let him, knowing he wouldn't hurt her. He gently lays her down on the couch and strokes her hair.

"Belle. Tell me what happened. I can't help you if I don't know what's wrong." Another sharp pain wracked her back and tears started forming as she groaned.

"He threw me against a desk and I hit my back. It's bruised pretty bad," she whispers. She would need to see a doctor. Belle sits up slowly and takes off her coat.

"Belle let me take a look at your back." He doesn't really give her a choice as he sits behind her and lifts the bottom of her shirt up. A huge chunk of the middle of her back was black and blue. Nearly delirious with the events of the day she just sighs. She was hurt physically and emotionally; leaving her utterly exhausted. He puts her shirt back down as she leans back on him.

"Is it bad?" she asks.

"He got you pretty good Belle. I will have to take you to the doctor tomorrow." She tenses at the thought. She feared doctors and hospitals after what she had been through at the asylum.

"You can't take me there. I am sure I will be just fine in the morning."

"We will see. But I can't just leave you in pain. If I do take you their I will stay with you. No need to worry," he says reassuringly. He takes the painkillers out of his pocket and hands her one with some water he had set down on the table by the couch. "Put it on the back of your tongue and swallow it with the water." She does it, but not without gagging.

"Is that what you take every morning? Is it like the potion you gave me last time?" she asks.

"I do take them every morning and yes, it does something similar to the potion." A few minutes pass and she looks back at him.

"What did you do while I was gone?"

"Well, I fixed the puppets and reset the clock. That's about it." He says. "But what did you do, Belle? Because you don't bruise you back just looking at flowers."

"It's a long story," she replies. But he can see the emotional pain in her tear filled eyes. He had to know what her father had done. It angered him like none other.

"I have centuries, darling. Plus, since its only seven o'clock I thought I would surprise you with a movie I found. But please tell me what he did to you first." A movie? What was that? She sighs. She knew she couldn't repeat her fathers hurtful words without sobbing. She was holding it back now but actually, physically repeating it was to hard. But he did deserve to know; therefore, she would have to do the best she could.

"I went into his shop and found him writing a check by the front desk. When he noticed me he grabbed my wrist and forced me into a back room. He scolded me and took my purse and broke my phone and took my wallet. Thankfully, I only ever keep twenty dollars in there so other then a picture of us I keep, I didn't lose much. Then, after I tried to take my purse back he shoved me into the desk. It wasn't long until he left me outside, cursing me in his shop." She looks down, tears starting to flow. "He said he wished I would have died instead of his son at birth," a sob escapes her lips. "That I was worth nothing." The pent up emotions of the day show through her tears. He holds her in his lap, his heart melting. How could her father do this to her? "I didn't mean to upset him Rumple." she cries. Ever since my mothers death he shuns me." He runs his fingers through her hair and rests his forehead against her weeping one.

"I love you so much, Belle. You mean more to me then my own life. If you had died at birth I wouldn't have ever been able to see your beautiful face. I would've lost whatever humanness I had left. But worst of _all_ , I would have never known what is was like to be in love with someone as precious as you." She looks up.

"I will never be able to comprehend why you never grow tired of me. I am quite a handful at times. I am glad you have never given up on me." She listens to his beating heart, enjoying the warmth of his chest.

"Sweet Belle, if you never needed me to be their for you then I would get bored. But you are not like Milah and Cora, Belle. You don't ignore me. I feel like I can be their for you without you shunning me. You give me something good to live for." She grins. She had never thought of it that way.

"You are truly amazing Rumple. Now, you promised me a movie. Whatever that is it sounds fun."

"Ah yes darling. But we need to go to my bedroom for that dearie. And that includes walking." She slowly sits up. The medication had helped a lot. She turns to face him and he takes her face in his hands. With the gentleness of an angel he kisses her tear stained face. She was beautiful; their was no denying it.


	14. Chapter 14: Beauty and the Beast

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Once Upon A Time Characters.**

 **Thank you for reading this story! :D Please Review! I love reading them and am open to any advice.**

Beauty and the Beast

After leading Belle to his room he grabs the movie. Rumple had been shocked to see it and had been avoiding watching it since he had found it. However, with Belle by his side they could have fun watching the movie. Plus, he needed something to distract her from the pain. And this would work perfectly.

"Ok Belle. When I put this box into the bigger box then moving pictures of people are going appear on this box," he says pointing up. She nods her head. "It makes noise so don't be afraid when music begins to play." He puts the VCR in and climbs into bed beside Belle. "This is our story, sweetheart. I haven't seen it so I thought we could critic it together." She smiles.

"That will be fun."

&/&

The movie begins with Belle singing in town. Rumple had ignored the lady with the rose because that is not how he became the beast. Not even slightly accurate."I do not sing like that," Belle says. "It seems they have overestimated by vocal abilities." Rumple turns to face her.

"Seriously? I always liked to listen to you sing in the castle. You have a voice of an angel." She looks down. She had no idea that he could hear her. Suddenly, Gaston comes on screen. She grimaces.

"That must be Gaston. It seems they underestimated his pride. And the way he treated me. What a jerk!" They continue watching as her father, the crazy scientist man goes into the woods with Phillipe.

"This may surprise you, Rumple, but I was always the one in the woods. Never my father. And my horse was dark brown, just putting that out their." He nudges her, getting her attention.

"I have yet to call one my friend, dearie," he says, remembering their game. She glares at him.

"I will beat you at that game. Just wait." So she did remember. As they predicted, wolves attack and the Father finds himself at Dark Castle. The beast locks him up and Rumple finally speaks up.

"What kind of beast is that! The people that came to my palace didn't get locked up in a drafty dungeon with extra straw for comfort! That man would have been spared big time," he says.

"Weird. I actually recognize that cell. The straw would have been nice."

"I gave you a pillow. Plus, they got the directions wrong to. The cell I used for you was downstairs, more towards the east wing."

"It would have been nice if you had made the furniture talk. At least I would have had some company when you were away," she teases. He glares at her.

"Really Belle! You want to talk to an overly flirtatious candlestick and a grumpy clock?" She giggles.

"Oh, look Rumple! My friend is loyal! I like that horse. He apparently likes me more then my father."

"Apparently." he pauses. "This is the part where you come save the day and I make a deal with you."

"I noticed," she says as Belle walks into the castle. The beast makes her promise to stay forever and then throws her in the dungeon.

"Perfect except for one thing. I never knew why but my appearance never frightened you. Wait! He is giving you a room already?"

"Actually Rumple. There are some major differences between that thing and you. If I came across a hairy monster with fangs who was ten feet tall; I would have been quite nervous." She pauses, watching as Gaston drinks away and teases her father. "Gaston became more abusive when he was drunk," she says, trying to brush away the memory.

"Don't worry dearie. I would have happily suffocated him with a dozen of eggs. Or preferably, skinned him." She ignores him.

"Wow!" she chirps. "Talking dressers! He might be hairy but his stubbornness doesn't even compare to yours. The first night their he provides us supper, gives me new clothes, and a master bedroom? I think they are giving her to much credit." The beast yells as Belle refuses to eat with him.

"Wow. Your a feisty one dearie. In my castle I just forced you to."

"Well, he did give her some privacy. Didn't even come in. You just barged in every morning. Didn't even have time to refuse anything."

"Yes, well. You always looked so peaceful laying their. I envied that until I kicked you out. Then I just missed you." The memory was a painful one. He had thought he knew Belle but in reality, he knew nothing. Peace was something she hadn't ever been given. The be our guest song comes on and Belle huffs.

"Free service? No washing any dishes? Disobeying the beast and getting away with it on my first day? She isn't a prisoner. She is on vacation!"

"This is not you Belle. You always did what I asked and more." She looks at him.

"I hate to admit it but it was mostly because of my past experience with men. I was afraid of you beating me when I did something wrong. It was after I finally started to trust you when I started doing it for your pleasure." Belle finds the rose and Rumple grimaces. It was like his dagger which Belle had yet to find. The monster destroys the room. He could relate to that. He sees a few tears run down Belle's cheeks as the monster kicks her out. "That Belle may not have been effected but I loved you Rumpelstiltskin. You telling me off hurt more then all the times Gaston had ever beaten me, put together." she whispers. He kisses her forehead.

"And the way that monster weeps doesn't even compare to the pain I went through those few months." He puts his face in her hair. "After you left, I slept in the dungeon every night with the teacup. It smelled like you, Belle, and it was the last thing I had. It was the only comfort I could find." She hugs him stiffly, her back still throbbing.

"And I kept that rose, Rumple. And it never died." They watch the beast save her from the wolves and Belle laughs when the beast cries out in pain from the alcohol.

"What?" Rumple asks. "I wasn't like that."

"Yes, you were. You could be such a baby sometimes." He tickles the back of her neck and she laughs. The Beast leads Belle into the library. "Ok. I have a question. Were you really that happy when you showed me the library? Because you kept mentioning the dust which sort of dimmed my hopes that you were doing it for a good reason."

"Let's put it this way. I wasn't...not...excited." She grins, satisfied. Out of all the rooms in the castle, that one always struck her with its beauty. She missed it dearly.

"Well, I loved that library."

"I could tell." They dance and Belle blushes, remembering the prom. She had never danced with him before and was super excited. The scene changes into a snowier one.

"I love the snow. Except the birds were never quite that trusting with me. And I wish you were that bad with your aim. It would've helped."

"Never dearie. I will always win that game." Several minutes later and they are dancing again.

"Your blue suit! I adored that on you!"

"They didn't fail to miss your yellow dress either."

"You said you liked it."

"I did. But they got the tint wrong. It was more golden."

"When did you become a color expert?"

"Since they messed up your dress." She sighs. It wasn't that bad. Belle goes back to help her sick father. Of course, Gaston doesn't miss a good hunt. He is soon after the beast.

"If he would have dared Belle. I would love to see him try."

"Your magic mirror didn't work like that!" He looks at her, confused.

"How would you know that Belle?" She gives him the, _I guess I said to much_ , look.

"I may have used it a couple of times for reasons hard to explain." He looks back towards the screen. Only Belle would have done something like that. In the end, true love prevails and Gaston is killed. The beast becomes a man and the two of them live happily ever after.

"That was a good movie," Belle says, stifling a yawn. "I have to admit though, I missed your accent." He grins. She had never expressed anything like that about his accent.

"Well dearie, those icy blue eyes are killer compared to her brown ones." She blushes.

"Thank you. It's another thing that made me different in my country. Everyone's eyes were brown." She carefully climbs out of bed and leans against the wall, hardly able to breath. The pain was so bad, she couldn't imagine what happened when her father had thrown her against the desk.

"We are going to the doctor. You are in pain and we need to find out why."

"But.."

"No," he says firmly, holding her wrists. "This isn't something we are going to argue about. I will be with you the entire time. If we don't get this checked, then you won't even be able to stand up at the prom." She knew he was right. Even on medication she couldn't walk.

"Okay," she whispers, her head down. He helps her back onto the bed. Laying down on the opposite side, they quickly drift off. He hadn't told her about the sedative in the water he gave her. At least she had lasted throughout the movie.


	15. Chapter 15: Dearie

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Once Upon a Time Characters.**

 **Hey guys! Hope you are enjoying the story! :D I haven't gotten any reviews in a very long time so please tell me what you think. If this is a boring story I really don't want to continue writing it. Please review! Let me know how I can improve and what you think.**

"Dearie"

Mr. Gold and Belle drive silently to the doctor. Belle's back hadn't gotten any worse since the previous night; however, Mr. Gold insisted that they go to the doctor. Thankfully, he didn't mind when she came out of her room with a sweatpants outfit on. It was painful bending down at all but at least she could do it now. Again, a sign that she didn't need a doctor. Nevertheless, Mr. Gold was not going to change his mind. At least he came along. They arrive and she sticks by him the entire time. The memories of the asylum still haunted her. But he had promised to keep that from ever happening again.

"Lacey French," a nurse says. Belle's face pails as she recognizes her. She had walked past a couple of times, threatening Belle with punishment if she ever tried to escape. Rumple takes her hand and she painfully stands, following the nurse in a room. "Mr. Gold you can stay in the waiting room if you wish. Lacey will be fine with us." She tightens her grip on his hand and he looks at her reassuringly.

"I will be staying with her," he says, glaring at the nurse. She sighs, leading them to a room. It was clear they were trying to take her back to the asylum. Rumple would have none of that. He would never lose her again. "Lay on the table," the nurse says. She does so, very slowly. The walls were similar to the ones in the asylum. She saw needles and cabinets with who knows what in them. "Ok, so from what it looks like you have never had children and aren't on meds. Is that correct?" She nods her head. The nurse feels her stomach and throat, occasionally asking if she can feel any pain. "Wait in here. The doctor will be in here soon to assist you." Gold watches as she whispers something in Belle's ear, startling her. She then walks out as Belle sits up, shaking her head.

"I hate that nurse. She used to threaten me while I was in the asylum."

"Well, as soon as I get my magic back I will be happy to take care of her," he seethes.

"Gold! You will do no such thing." He glares at Belle. She was just way to forgiving at times.

"Don't worry dearie. By the time I do I would have probably forgotten. Still have twenty eight years left." Someone knocks on the door and the Doctor comes in. She didn't recognize him.

"Hello Miss French and Mr. Gold," he says politely. He looks on the computer. "So I understand that you were pushed into a desk yesterday and hurt your back," he says. He glances at Gold disapprovingly.

"He didn't do it Doctor," she says. "It was a relative of mine." The doctor sighs.

"Alright Miss French if you will please stand up for me I would like to have a look at your back." He lends her a hand and helps her up. This time, Gold stares disapprovingly. The doctor feels the bruise and runs his hand along her spine, feeling for any broken or displaced disks. "Ok. Now, this isn't going to feel great but I need you to bear with me. Take a deep breath." She does as she is asked, wincing as he touches sensitive spots on her back. Gold gets up and takes her hand as the pain worsens. After a few minutes, he is finished.

"Well, I have good news and bad news," he says putting her shirt down. She leans against the table, her hand still in Gold's. "You have a very painful injury Miss. French. You have strained many of the deeper muscles in your middle and lower back. You need to be off your feet as much as possible. If you want to be able to dance tonight then you need to be keeping ice on it for ten minutes ever half hour or so. Afterward's, use a rice bag or electric blanket and put some heat on it. The good news is, you should be able to attend the Dance tonight if you take some of the medication." He pauses. "The last thing I want to do today is take a blood sample." He notices the panic on her face at the word blood. "Don't worry. I do it often." Taking her arm he inserts the needle, drawing out blood. She looks at it, fascinated.

"Why is it purple?" she asks.

"It doesn't have oxygen. Oxygen is what makes it red." He pauses. "You are a brave woman Lacey. Most of the women I draw blood from won't even look at it. It grosses them out." Gold stiffens. Is he trying to flirt with his Belle?

"I don't find many things to be gross doctor. Well, actually, one thing. Dust. I hate dust."

"Well, since you started working for Mr. Gold here his shop has been looking fantastic." He takes the needle out of her arm and bandages it. "Not that it wasn't before.." he says as Gold clenches his jaw. "Ok, so stay on bed rest with ice and a rice bag. If you need to, take Tylonal or Advil as needed. She looks at him and smiles.

"Thank you. Are we finished here?" she asks. He nods his head, leading them out. She was anxious to get out, even though she dreaded being on bed rest. They drive home.

"Thank you Rumple for staying with me. I am hopelessly afraid of doctors and hospitals. It meant a lot to me when you refused the nurses offer." Why was she thanking him? Isn't that what he was supposed to do?

"Its nothing Belle. But you definitely need to rest."

"I suppose so. You wouldn't happen to have any books would you?" He had forgotten how much she loved to read. Perhaps to spare her neck of the strain he would read for her.

"I do. I would be happy to read some to you if that's what you wish." Why would he need to read to her? She could read on her own just fine.

"Its ok. I can read them myself. You should probably go to the shop and do whatever you enjoy doing their."

"I took off work today. I needed a brake and what a better way to spend it then with you."

"I am not going to be very fun today, I'm afraid. He said I needed to stay off my feet most of the day," she says, stressing the most.

"Really dearie? You really think I am that boring to not be able to have fun with you just because you can't walk?" She looks at him teasingly.

"I suppose you can find your ways with anyone, Rumple. Just don't complain when I am not myself."

"Believe it or not I still have some magic left dearie. I am dying to try some new tricks I found in this little book. That should be entertaining for a little while."

"If you turn me into some weird creature I will kill you," she threatens. "I am not going to the dance as a llama because one of your "tricks" didn't do what you wanted." He smiles that evil, obnoxious grin she always hated.

"I know enough magic not to do that. I have less then half the magic I had when we were in the Dark Castle so you don't need to worry about something that drastic." The arrive at the house and he carries her to her bed. His knee had been giving him little trouble since the movie last night and he was grateful. The dance would be wonderful tonight. He couldn't wait.

&/&

He had brought her flowers. But not just any flowers. Roses. Just like at the Dark Castle. Belle smiled. Typical romance but interesting all the same.

"Do you like them?" he asks. She looks at him, dumfounded he would even ask such a thing.

"Of course! Its just like it used to be," she says, lightly kissing him. She had decided to wear black. She didn't particularly love it but Rumple did. So she wore it and did it with a smile and thick black eyeliner. She had to admit, her eyes popped out like icicles. Even Regina might have felt intimidated, if she had not known about her back injury. A limousine pulls up and she grins. Rumple was never a subtle one with his affections for the people he loved. They climb in, stealing glances at each other the entire time.

"So, Mr. Gold. How do they dance here on earth?"

"Oh, darling, I think you have already figured that out. Your a natural."

"Just because I took dancing lessons when I was a child doesn't mean I can do the dances here. I took those elsewhere." He smiles.

"Well, when it comes to dancing you have always been the best. Just do what everyone else is doing if your that nervous. Oh. And feel free to rap." he whispers. She rolls her eyes. Lacey was a different person. She may have rapped but Belle wouldn't dare. Belle was a lady.

It was just like the library. Without books of course, because it was a ballroom. It was beautiful nonetheless, and the music playing sent chills up her spine. It was modern, and adrenaline flowed through her veins. The beat, the rap, everything was so terribly addicting. To her dismay, Rumple must have felt it because he was quick to let go of her hand and call Ruby over. That Bastard. He would never hear the end of this.

"You know what we did at your little restaurant?" he asks Ruby. She nods her head. That was him?! "Do your magic dearie." Belle glares at him as Ruby drags her to the middle. She punches her in the arm.

"Come on Lacey! This is the life! Forget being such a Lady!"

"I can't do this in front of Gold!" Ruby slaps her arm.

"If you can't be yourself around him then break up! He asked for it." She gives in but starts slowly. The strong pain meds she had taken relieved a bunch of her back pain. She didn't want to push it though. Finally, Ruby had had enough. Lacey, was not being the Lacey she knew and only one thing could fix that. Grabbing her arm she brings her onto stage, right as an award is offered for anyone wanting to compete with dancing. Stressed, Belle drinks a glass of liquor and climbs on stage. She would win. Ruby smiles. Give Belle something to compete with and she will do anything.

Gold stares at the stage. His beauty was up their dancing like he had never seen before. It was different yet undeniably turning him on. In the middle of the dance floor she had simply swayed her hips and moved her arms a little, but this was a different matter entirely. She moved across the stage with ease and confidence, highlighting her perfect figure, and sending men running to the stage. Wait! Other men running to the stage! Nobody got her but him. He stands as the song finishes and turns out to be last in line. He curses. This was ridiculous.

"Miss me?" Somebody asks behind him. He turns around quickly. Belle is their, piercing him with her glare. She was sweating from dancing but she smelled like vanilla. And her hair had adorable little pieces floating out of the hairsprays grip. He starts to look down but her fingers gently lift his forehead. "Are you happy now because I never asked for that," she says. "I was trying to be a lady."

"Dearie, the way you move here interests me more then watching you spin with the dust can. Quite mesmerizing-"

"Well, I wish to spend the night with you. Not with Ruby dancing like a-"

"You dance like a beauty Belle. Nothing less then that." He certainly couldn't tell her how her dancing made him feel. That would be quite inappropriate. They walk to the tables and grab a few snacks. She was hungry after dancing like that for an hour.

"Why did you want me to go with Ruby?" She asks nervously. Was he hiding something?

"Because she is the only one who can get you to relax. Besides me of course," he says smugly. She continues to glare.

"You are such a jerk!" She says. The loudspeakers come on and announce Lacey the winner. He looks at her with the _I told you so_ look. "Still a jerk," she whispers as he escorts her to the stage. He giggles and wraps an arm around her. She climbs on stage and the man gives her a gift bag. She knew better then to open it on stage but she was dying to know what was inside.

"So, Lacey, since you are the winner we are going to do a quick interview. Everyone would love to know more about the cute girl on stage right?" The crowd cheers and she sees Gold glare at the man. Then she realizes. It was Jefferson! But he didn't remember because of the curse. Happy that Gold is irritated she nods her head.

"Ask away," she says. He glances down at a piece of paper.

"Alright young lady, who is the man blessed with you presence this night?" She blushes slightly. Blessed with her presence? He was such a flirt. She leans into the microphone.

"I have to say, blessed with my presence? No way! In fact, I have been blessed by the love of my life coming with me tonight." The crowd cheers interrupting her.

"And who is this man?" he asks.

"Why, Mr. Gold of course!" She says cheerfully. The crowd stammers. Oh well. Not everyone knew him as well as she.

"Alright, second question," Jefferson says wearily. "Well, actually. Why don't you just tell me about yourself," he says, changing his mind. She panics. They would never believe it if they told them about her life in the enchanted forest.

"Well, there isn't much to tell," she stammers.

"Of course there is Lacey! Everyone has a story." He was pushing it and making her angry. "How did you come across Mr. Gold? When did you first meet him? Anything Lacey."

"Well, I work for him in his shop. And I heard about him when he came to help my father with something," she says. She grabs the gift bag and stands up. "You know, I would love it if you played some slow dance music. That is my favorite type." She walks off stage and tries to find Mr. Gold. He had left in the middle of her award ceremony and she felt as if she were going to vomit. She had panicked, and he hadn't been there. And she couldn't shake that off. So she was still nauseous. The slow dancing music began to play and she went to the corner of the room. She wanted to dance with him so bad. Tonight was their night. And again, he was nowhere to be found.

"Guess Gold didn't show up?" a voice says. It's one of the boys from the bar.

"Jonathon, please go away. I am simply waiting for him." He had seen her sulking in the corner and now was going to harass her. How awkward.

"May I have this dance?" he asks politely.

"I guess so. But as soon as Gold shows up I am gone, got it?" he nods his head. A couple songs later Gold magically shows up. She could see his anger in the piercing glare he gave the boy, who had been dancing with her for the past twenty five minutes. She lets go of his hand.

"I have some things I need to take care of," she says. But he grabs her hand again, sweeping her to the other side of the dance floor.

"No use dancing with a coward like him," he says.

"Or a drunk like you. Now please let me go," she says, harsher this time. Gold walks over and the boy moves on. He may have called him a coward but the fear still remained. She looks over at Gold, hurt written all over her face. First, he throws her with Ruby, and then second, he leaves in the middle of her panic attack. Not smart. Not smart at all.

"If you don't want to dance with me you can go ahead and leave," she says harshly.

"Belle," he says. "I didn't leave because I didn't want to dance with you."

"You didn't leave because you were dying to either," she replies. "I gave the best possible answer I could think of and you leave, embarrassed by me? If I make you feel that bad, then find someone you can be confident in." She walks away, angry. He grabs her hand and she stops, stiffly.

"You are the only one I am confident with Belle. Don't ever think otherwise." She turns around.

"Why did you leave then? It better be a good reason," she says.

"Because I got news of my son returning. And it turned out just to be someone unimportant coming through town." She sighs. He did miss his son dearly and she couldn't blame him for wanting to make sure it wasn't him.

"Ok." she whispers. "But don't leave without telling me. It scared me being all alone and then having to deal with Jonathon."

"Am I forgiven?" he asks. She nods her head. She wanted to dance but he wasn't asking her to.

She would have to hint.

"Well, isn't this a nice song," she says. He nods his head. "I have liked it since I first heard it. John Legend has a lot of talent." Was he that oblivious or was he just playing with her?

"Ya well, I find it relaxing compared to the upbeat music."

"Belle, I know you want to dance but I find that hard to do with a limp," he says. "I can't be tripping you with this cane." Was all this because he was nervous? Was he trying to keep her busy so she wouldn't have to deal with his limp? She smiles at him and grabs his hand. The song wasn't over yet.

"I don't think a cane is to much of a problem." She feels him put the cane behind her to legs, pulling her closer.

"Well then, we will just have to figure this out." She feels his hand on her back and she wraps her arms around his neck. Why did he always have to smell so good? If women could wear cologne she would be the first to do so.

"Certainly will dearie," she says teasingly. He kisses her neck as he holds her tighter. It seemed that cane behind her legs could keep them very close.

"I am the only one who uses that name, dearie," he says. "Certainly on a night like this."

"Well, it seems I learn fast, don't I rumple," she says.

"Still, I hold the copyright to that word. Can't use it or I will have to put you in jail," he says teasingly.

"You wouldn't dare. Because I would brake out and get a new copyright. There are many ways to spell such a simple word, dearie," she says.

"Well, then I shall have to stop you another way," he says. She starts to say it again but he kisses her, sending chills up her spine. She opens her mouth, letting him explore. She whimpers slightly, as thier tongue's rub against each other and his hand caresses her side. Her fingers find his soft hair and she lets it slide through her fingers. Why she had ever fallen into his love trap she didn't know, but she certainly wasn't getting out. She was his forever. And he smelled like heaven. Just another reason to stay.

 **Hey guys! Please review! I need some ideas to make this more interesting so if there is anything you would like me to add in just ask. I am keeping it rated T so I will not be going super explicit. But I love to play around with romance. What do you think? Let me know! :D**


	16. Chapter 16: Not Just A Little Tipsy

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Once Upon A Time characters. Please Review! I enjoy reading them.**

Not Just A Little Tipsy

He had gotten drunk. Rumpelstiltskin Gold, had gotten one-hundred percent drunk when she had taken five minutes for a bathroom brake the other night. Only five minutes. And after dragging a giggling, groping Mr. Gold out to the car, and barely managing to drive, they had made it home. And she would have to explain to him why his hand was bruised just as he would have to explain the things he had said and done while he was drunk. This was going to be a long morning. He was going to be in a lot of pain. She jumps out of bed when he screams her name from the other room. Nonononono. He does not _scream_ her name. They needed to talk.

She comes into his room and finds him holding his head, mumbling curses she could barley make out. She hands him a glass of water and some Advil, sitting down across from him. He takes it, willingly and looks up at her.

"What happened? My head is pounding," he says. She wants to laugh until her sides hurt at what an idiot he was in that moment. At the idiot he had been since midnight.

"You got drunk. And now you are having a hangover. Don't worry, its a natural side effect." He glares at her.

"Do you think I am stupid Belle? I mean how did I get that drunk? I have never drank this much alcohol in my life." This time, she glares at him.

"You know what," she says calmly. "When you are ready to talk to me like I am a lady, then come downstairs and find me. I can't deal with another round of your grumpiness at the moment." She closes his door and goes downstairs to cook breakfast. He was such an idiot. After about an hour he comes downstairs. He is clean, showered, and smells wonderful. Yes, except he is still grumpy. She serves him and they eat together quietly, that is, until he notices a scratch on her collarbone.

"Belle, why do you have a scratch on your collarbone?" He looks genuinely concerned. Maybe he has finally gotten over himself, she thinks.

"You got drunk last night Rumple. And you weren't nice about it either," she says. He stands up quickly, sending chills down her spine. She looks up at him. His face shows the shame he feels at what he had done.

"Belle, sweetheart," he whispers. She stands up and walks to the kitchen, taking their plates. He follows her.

"Can I help you?" Belle asks sharply. He reaches out to touch her but she flinches away. "Please, don't touch me right now. I am not in the mood." He takes a few steps back, giving her space. Was this their final moment together? Did she see the monster he truly was?

"Belle, how bad was it? Did I injure you any farther then this?" She nods her head.

"You did until I took the keys and smacked you. That's why your hand is probably hurting," she says. He looks at his hand. Being the dark one had its advantages. It had already healed. He reaches out again.

"I SAID DON'T TOUH ME!" she yells. For the first time she was truly afraid of him. His heart broke to see her look at him like she did Gaston. With fear and anger. He stays in the kitchen and watches her do the dishes. At least she allowed him in the same room.

"What did I do to you Belle? Please let me help you," he pleads. She looks at him, her eyes glossy with tears.

"You were trying to touch me inappropriately. And when I asked you to stop, you scratched me and told me that I didn't love you. You said I was just like Cora and Milah and that you never wanted to see me again. I put you in the car and you grabbed the back of my neck. That's when I hit you with the keys on the head. Thankfully, you passed out."

"How did you get me inside?" he asks. "Please tell me I didn't do anything else." She glares at him.

"You kept trying to seduce me and were grabbing at my clothes. Then, after I finally got you upstairs, you started screaming at me that you weren't finished. I have bruises in more then just my collarbone Rumple. And I don't know what you were trying to pull but it wasn't funny." He wishes he could turn back time. Anything, _anything_ , would be better then trying to re-earn her trust. He is speechless.

"Belle," he pleads. "I am so sorry. You aren't anything like Cora or Milah. And I am never going to do anything to you until you are ready and we are married."

"You know what. I need some time." She picks up her purse.

"Do you need a ride?" he asks solemnly.

"All I needed was someone I could trust! And I need to be away from the person who just assaulted me. So, no. I don't need a ride." She stomps out the door and he knows where she will go. To Mary Margaret. She was like a mother to Belle in so many ways and he hoped that bringing her into this situation wouldn't make it worse.

&/&

"Lacey honey, it will be alright," Mary Margaret says. Lacey had been crying since she had called that morning.

"Its just, I don't want to break up with him. But I never want him to ever do that again. I have been mistreated by everyone in my past relationships and I thought he was different."

"This is different," Mary says. "He was drunk and out of control. He wasn't in control of his actions. That doesn't excuse his behavior at all. But it does mean that he is probably moping in his house right now regretting ever drinking that stuff." Belle giggles at the thought of him moping.

"He doesn't mope over me," she says.

"Yes, he does Lacey. You should have seen him that week you were sick and couldn't help at his shop. It was definitely moping." Belle laughs. Maybe that man did have some emotion.

"Ok, but what do I do now? I can't just walk up to him and be like: Hey Gold! I know I just walked out of the house super angry with you but can you come back and date me again? Just keep your hands off if you don't mind." Mary laughs at her impersonation.

"Why don't you hang around with me today. When you are ready, or him for that matter, we will go and solve this problem. And don't feel like you have to date him again. Because you don't. You can ditch him for all I care," she says.

"No Mary. I truly do love him. I just don't trust him as much as I did before."

"Well, give him some time. You will be amazed at what the right guy will do to earn that back." This makes Belle laugh again. She remembers the morning in the dark castle when he held her tight, not letting go till she surrendered. Only Rumple.

"Ok," she says, nodding her head. "But I am not making this easy."

"Don't you dare girl. That man is a monster. Make him pay!" Mary says, slapping her arm lightly. They go on a picnic at the park with her kids. Belle loved children and enjoyed helping her at her school every so often. It helped take her mind off the situation. Once the kids get off school, Mary marches Belle to the shop.

"Now, you are going to tell him exactly how you feel Belle. Make the rules clear," she says. Belle walks into the shop and looks around. She goes into the back, expecting to find Gold but he is nowhere to be seen. She walks out of the shop with pride.

"Well, Mary, he wasn't their." Mary then proceeds to drive her to their house, where Belle immediately runs up to her room, angry. Little did Belle know that Mary had watched the whole thing take place last night, and knew that Belle should have expected it. She also saw how Mr. Gold looked at her on an everyday basis, which held nothing but love and respect. Mary didn't ever remember being in a relationship with anyone, but if true love existed between this peculiar pair, she wasn't going to feed Lacey's anger against him to stop it. Plus, with him on her side, he made the rent easier to pay.

She bursts in her room and finds a rose on her bed with a note. Belle picks it up and reads it.

 _Dearest Belle,_

 _I am so extremely sorry for what I did last night. It was totally inappropriate and I never, ever meant to hurt you at all. It will never happen again. Please forgive me. I need you in my life and like I have said a hundred times, you are not like Cora or Milah. I promise, you are nothing like them. I love you more then anyone could ever comprehend in a million years. Can we start over?_

 _Love,_

 _Rumpelstiltskin._

She could tell he was desperate. And it was almost suppertime, which meant he would be downstairs cooking any moment now. What was Mary thinking? How could she face the man who had hurt her last night? She lumbers downstairs and her fears are confirmed when the fire alarm goes off. It seemed he wasn't as good at cooking supper as he was breakfast. She grabs a chair and punches the stupid thing, making it turn off. It felt good to punch something. Her eyes burn from the smoke and she goes to the kitchen.

"Seriously Rumple? I could have cooked if you just asked!" she says. He quickly turns around with a bucket in his hand, accidentally soaking her. She screeches as the freezing cold water hits her. "That's freezing!" she says. She grabs the bucket from him and throws it onto the small fire, putting it out. She looks him in the eye before he has a chance to say anything. "I cook supper from now on, got it?" she says.

"Ya, sure," he says, nodding his head. She flicks water on him. This was not the person she had been dancing with last night. This was the usual, somber Rumple she had practically known all her life. Jefferson's words rang through her head. _See? You never give up. Don't let Rumpelstiltskin be your first._ She hated to admit it but he was right. She couldn't just give up. "I forgive you," she says. He looks down at her.

"Belle, you don't have to. Really, if this is about the deal we made twenty years ago you can forget about it."

"I forgive you," she says again. "But you have to promise me a couple things first."

"And what might those things be?" he asks.

"One, never get drunk again. Two, don't touch me until I feel more comfortable around you. And three, don't ever try to cook supper without me." He winced. All he wanted to do was feel her soft lips against his, even if he got wet in the process. But if that is what it took to earn her trust, he would do it.

"Its a deal," he says. He looks around the kitchen. It was a mess. Suddenly, he finds himself soaking wet, Belle grinning with the now completely empty bucket. "Really dearie?" he says. "Is that the best you can do?" With a flick of his hand he is completely dry. She pouts.

"Come on! I thought I at least had a fighting chance!" she says.

"Never dearie!" he says. It seemed things were quickly going back to normal. Maybe she didn't hate him as much as he had thought previously.

"Well, if you are going to use magic on yourself then you have to be fair," she says, motioning to her own wet body.

"Do I? Because I thought I couldn't touch you, dearie," he says.

"You don't need to touch me to use a drying spell," she says. He flicks his wrist and she and the kitchen look a whole lot better.

"Happy now?" he says.

"Very," she replies, turning back to the fridge. She glances at him through the corner of her eye. She was playing the _who can stay angry_ _the longest_ game. Suddenly, Mary comes bursting through the door and finds Belle. Who had invited her?

"Do you want to stay at my place tonight?" she offers. "Just until things are back to normal." Belle looks at her.

"Thank you Mary but I think things are a lot better now." She flicks water at Rumple again and he smirks. She was cute when she got angry.

"Ok. Well if you change your mind-" Suddenly, Belle is soaked again and she sees him disappear around the corner. Belle rolls her eyes, leaning against the fridge.

"I don't need help anymore, but thank you," she says politely. "You were right. He was drunk and unable to control his actions. I at least owe him another _fighting_ chance after he rescued me and all."

"Ok Belle. But you have to promise me something," Mary says.

"What is that?"

"If he ever does anything to you like that again, you break up with him. Do not trick yourself into thinking you love someone as he hurts you." Belle nods her head. She escorts Mary outside, shivering. It was still November and it was just above freezing.

"Thank you Mary! See you soon!" Belle says as Mary Margaret climbs in her car. Suddenly, she is lifted off her feet and carried inside, into warmth. "Touching," she says teasingly. Rumple looks down, raising his eyebrows.

"I can't believe you went out their soaking wet."

"I can't believe you made me wet again! I would have been dry," she says, smacking his chest. He drops her on the couch and she realizes she is no longer bruised. He had healed her. She smiles.

"Feel better?" he says. He knew the only way to heal her would be to touch her. So by carrying her in the house he had been able to do so without her even knowing. She stands up and brushes herself off.

"Thank you," she whispers. He begins walking to the kitchen. Supper still needed to be made. She jumps on him, making him fall on the couch with her under him. He gets up quickly, afraid he had hurt her. She also stands up, clearly unharmed. "I make supper, ok?" she says. Getting out her phone she dials for Chinese.

"That's not making supper Belle."

"Well, you did say I would be at a disadvantage until I learned to cheat." He smirks. That was his job. But as long as their was no alcohol, he would be fine.


	17. Chapter 17: Just A Little Itchy

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the once upon a time characters. Enjoy! And please review.**

Just a Little Itchy

Regina walks into the pawn shop. Mr. Gold had gone a few minutes ago to pick up lunch and Belle knew not to push her luck before he came back. She glances over.

"Can I help you?" she says politely. Regina walks up to the counter.

"I just wanted to apologize for the way I have been treating you lately. You are an adult and I really shouldn't worry about you so," she says, apologetically. Belle looks up at her.

"It's ok. But please leave me and Mr. Gold alone. Once you get to know him better he isn't as bad as he seems." Regina nods her head. Belle hadn't really forgiven her but she needed to buy some time before Regina did whatever she came their to do. "I like your gloves," she says.

"Yes. They were pricey but keep me quite warm." Regina takes out some beautiful ivy out of a bag she was holding. Belle gasps as she hands it to her.

"For me?" she says. The mayor nods.

"Enjoy. I have no need for it anymore. In fact, it works well for decorating the table on _those_ special nights." Belle giggles, putting the ivy to her face. It didn't smell bad at all.

"Thank you so much! How can I repay you!" Belle calls out as Regina walks away.

"No need to. I needed to give it to someone soon, especially with Henry around." With that the Mayor walks out. Quickly, Belle puts it in a box in the corner. Rumple would love supper tonight.

&/&

Candles flickered, dancing in the aroma of fresh cooked steak floating through the air. She bends down, her leg starting to itch. "Must be a bug bite," she whispers. Although, in this winter cold air there were no bugs. She hears the front door close and the keys being thrown on the couch. She walks out, picking up the keys and waving them in his face. "You know, that hook on the wall is getting a bit lonely," she says. He giggles. It didn't matter how many times he saw she only became more beautiful. She hadn't let him kiss her and he had kept his hands off for the most part but as long as she was near, he could be content. Grabbing the keys, he puts them on the hook. He hated hooks; however, he wasn't about to explain to Belle how he chopped off a guys hand in vengeance.

"Steak tonight?" he says. She nods her head. "That's good. You make it the best." She scratches her arms and face, shaking her head.

"I don't know why but I've been quite itchy since this afternoon. I am taking a benedryl as soon as we are finished eating," she says. "You would never guess what happened today!" She smiles brightly, leading him to the kitchen.

"What dearie? Who has made my love this excited?"

"Why Regina! She feels bad about what she did and all so gave me this beautiful plant to decorate our table with. Its lovely!" she says. "Maybe that witch does have some remorse." His face falls at this. What had she pulled on his naive Belle this time? They bring the plates to the table and Rumple sets it down, avoiding the plant. How could he explain to Belle that this was poison Ivy? Before she can sit down he grabs her waist, pulling her against him. She looks up at him.

"What is this about?" she asks. "Do you like the leaves?" He rolls his eyes dramatically, making her laugh. "What?" she asks.

"Someone pulled a nasty joke on you today, beautiful," he says. She frowns at this and pulls away, placing her hands on her hips.

"What?" she asks dryly. "I am trying to avoid those." He simply grins, looking at the plant.

"Did I not use it correctly? Was it meant for cooking?" She asks. He shakes his head.

"Dearie, that would be poison ivy. That is why you are breaking out in a terrible rash right now and are probably feeling a bit itchy." Her eyes widen as wide as saucers at this. She punches the counter.

"Why would she do that?" she nearly yells. "I thought we could get along!" He laughs at her fury. Honestly, when would Belle learn that not all beasts were as tame as him?

"Not every beast is tamable," he says, still laughing. He would do anything to record that look of utter shock on her face.

"Its not funny!" she yells. "How do I get it off of me?" He stops laughing for a second and does consider the fact that although her reaction was minor, it would leave her uncomfortable.

"Go get a shower and change your clothes. I will handle your clothing later. Try not to itch to much or your going to have scratches all over that beautiful body," he says.

"What about you? Aren't you allergic?"

"I am the Dark One. So no, I am not allergic to something so minor. The thick skin helps," he says teasingly. She slaps his arm and runs up to the restroom. An hour later, she comes down, looking miserable. He had already cleaned up the table and the kitchen.

"Alright, my body feels like its on fire right now Rumple. Please tell me there is something I can do that will help." He sees her pleading eyes and feels bad. She didn't know and he wasn't going to let her suffer. He walks up to her.

"When two people want something a deal can always be struck," he says naughtily. He looks her over. The pink nightshirt with the sheep pants was adorable, and complemented her figure beautifully. Noticing his wandering eyes she takes her fingers and lifts his chin.

"Fine Mister bossy pants. What do you want?"She says. Earth was clearly rubbing off on her.

"How about a kiss?" he says. She looks down, trying not to blush. He still wanted her, even after she had hardly let him touch her for the past week. Standing on her tip toes, she finds his lips and they kiss. She begins to fall when he leans forward and he catches her, carrying her to the couch. She playfully glares at him.

"Now, I am still on fire Rumple. Fix it," she demands.

"Ya well, I would have to agree. You are looking rather hot tonight." She falls back on the couch.

"You know what. I give up. I just give up," she says. Her shirt lifts slightly, and he rubs his fingers over her partially exposed stomach. She laughs, slapping his hand. "No touching," she says, trying to be serious. He sighs and grabs her arms, bringing her onto his lap. She pretends to frown.

"Where is my beauty Itchy?" he asks. "I can't fix it if you don't tell me."

"I think the better question is where am I not itchy." she says. She begins to scratch her arm and he grabs her wrist.

"Lets not, dearie." He takes a few minutes calling his magic from the enchanted forest. With a blue glow, he rubs his hands over her arms and legs. She closes her eyes, finally relaxing in his grip. He fixes her face which seemed to be effected the worse. She grins, her eyes still closed.

"Thank you Rumple. That feels a whole lot better," she says. He leans in closer and kisses her again. Her body was so soft and beautiful. She still smelled like vanilla.

"I love you, sweetheart. Please let me show you. Please," he begs. She had gotten over the night along time ago. And she missed him and his sweet kisses and gentle fingers through her hair. She sits up, wrapping her legs around him in the process. He then proceeds to put her underneath him, their lips coming together. She feels his mouth again and leans back into his hands, holding her head up. They were together again, but she knew that although the temptation to go farther was great, he wouldn't be with her till their marriage. And she would enjoy it. He suddenly stands up, leaving her shivering on the couch.

"What was that for?" she asks sharply. She was having a moment and he just broke it.

"Well, supper awaits us, dearie," he says. She glares at him and he pulls her up, making her squeal. He then leads her to the kitchen, the steaks warm in the oven. They enjoy a wonderful supper together, Belle no longer itchy, and Rumple waiting to tackle her in the morning. He was not finished yet.

 **Please review! I love to read them and need some ideas.**


	18. Chapter 18: If Only She Knew

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the once upon a time characters. Please review! :D**

If Only She Knew

Dusty, old, smelly books lined the biggest shelf in the back room. And yet, Belle was sitting their, admiring them, as if she had nothing better to do. He could think of lots of cool things to do. Like, go on a picnic, tell her a story, tickle her until she is grabbing his coat, begging for him to stop. All of these are appeasing. They make him grin as he watches her. She turns around sharply, nearly crashing into him.

"What the...Out of all the things you could be doing you are spying on me?" she says, irritated. She hadn't been very happy with him after he had dumped a bucket of ice water on her to wake her up. She was so humiliated, sputtering and coughing as he walked out laughing. _Get up dearie! Its not time to hibernate yet._ He had laughed, and she had groaned. Plus, he used that unbearably attractive high pitched voice that the old Rumpelstiltskin was famous for. And she had coughed some more, trying to stifle the laughter.

"Okay Belle. You can't stay mad at me forever. It was simply something I had to do."

"How come you always barge into my room! I never do that to you!" she says.

"Well, isn't that an obvious answer. Maybe, I am getting up earlier then you, before you wake up, just so that I can surprise you in the morning." She stares at him. He was so obnoxious and she was feeling increasingly moody. Her period was going to start next week and she hadn't even figured out what they did on earth yet.

"You know what," she says, pointing a finger at him. She turns around. "No, you don't know." He knew that he was getting on her nerves. But she was so adorable when she got upset. He had learned a lot in the past month. Living together was completely different from dating. No wonder people get divorced these days. You don't always wake up and find the person in a good mood, wanting to kiss you. Nope. True love was overrated. He chuckles, turning around as his little bell rings.

"Can I help you?" He asks as Archie walks in. That's unusual. He never came here.

"Yes," he says. "I need a new clock. My old one broke recently and I miss it." Belle walks in, greeting Archie with a smile. Gold glares at her. He had a reputation to keep.

"A clock you say? Well we have plenty." She grabs a couple and brings them to the counter. "How about these?" she says. He picks up the cherry colored one, looking it up and down.

"Wow Lacey. This one is beautiful." He looks at her. "Just like you." At that Mr. Gold walks back out, finding Belle on her knees. Archie had let her pet the dog. She looks up at him.

"Thank you. That's sweet," she says, taking his extended hand. She looks over at Gold, who is obviously annoyed. He pays for the clock and leaves. Belle avoids Rumples gaze. The tension is broken when he sees her grab a stool, shoe in hand.

"And what, are you doing Belle?" he asks.

"Killing a spider." He gasps horrified, making Belle glance back. "What wrong?" she asks. He looks very worried.

"That is my pet. I turned her into a spider a long time ago so that she could help a pig. The lady liked it so much, she decided to keep it that way." Belle looks at him, now also horrified.

"Charlottes web? That's real?" she asks. Now, he knew how much she read these days. And he had been waiting for something like this to happen, so he could trick her. He gives her the duh face.

"Of course it is dearie. Why else would I let a spider hang around in my shop?" she puts the stool back with the shoe.

"I am so sorry Rumple. I had no idea." That suddenly reminds him about how much she really didn't know about him. If she ever found out... "Is their anything else I should be aware of Rumple?" she asks. He shakes his head.

"Just don't kill the spider." She nods her head.

"When are we going home?" she asks. "Its almost five."

"I was waiting for you to actually talk to me," he says innocently.

"Listen. Your cold water this morning took away any conversation starters I had been waiting to use. It only left me with responses."

"Sarcastic ones at that," he says. She rolls her eyes. Yes, she was feeling very moody.

"Just leave me alone please. I don't have time for the quips." Her abdomen was starting to hurt and she was working out ways to explain to him the problem. What did they do here on earth? She sits down, exhausted with the day.

"Is their something wrong Belle?" he asks, closing the shop. She looks down, embarrassed. He would be disgusted.

"No. Just a little extra tired," she says. They pack up. As soon as they get home she runs to her room, with the same excuse. He looks at the calendar. Did she really think he was that naive? Why else would he pick this week to drive her crazy? He gives her a couple hours. When the clock strikes midnight, he walks up supper. He thought that he could wait her out but she beat him this time. To his dismay, he walks into the room and finds Belle walking back and forth, crying, and holding her abdomen. Ok, maybe he was a little naive. Milah had never had any pain during her time. But he also wouldn't let him get anywhere near her so...

He sets the food down and she turns around, embarrassed. Tear stains line her face and her eyes are swollen and puffy. She gritts her teeth as the pain continues.

"I am so sorry," she cries. "I thought you were asleep." He walks over and she flinches away.

"Belle. What's the matter?" he asks. She looks down, sniffing.

"I am bleeding," she whispers, ashamed. This was nothing he should have to deal with.

"Hey," he says. "Look at me." She keeps her head down, watching the tears on her nose. She grits her teeth at another round of pain. He takes his fingers and lifts her face.

"Is this another joke?" she asks. "Because I am tired of them." He stares into her eyes and she walks away, sitting on the bed. "Please don't mock me. In fact, just leave," she says. "You don't know how I feel right now." He sighs and walks over, sitting beside her. She wanted him more then anything but was feeling super emotional right now. Plus, this wasn't a mans business. She shivers, freezing cold.

"Belle, I am sorry," he says. "I shouldn't have teased you as much. I didn't realize how much this time of the month effected you." She nods her head.

"Please leave. This is gross. You don't need to be dealing with this." She would start bleeding any minute now.

"Belle darling," he says, hugging her close. "Their is nothing gross about you. I love all of you, even this."

"But it is nasty. It's blood, okay? Men don't do this type of thing." He giggles.

"Blood darling? You think I haven't dealt with it before? What about ripping people's hearts out," he says. He puts his hand on her chest and mimics the motion, making her laugh. "Oh, and what about the snail crushing and skinning." She giggles. Those were the days.

"Be serious Rumple. This is a completely different issue."

"Be serious? Is that what you say?" He says as he gets up. "Blood is blood darling. No need to be squeamish." He sees her grunt in more pain and gives her some pills.

"Take this," he says. She looks at it and frowns.

"I don't want to take that nasty stuff."

"Come on sweetheart, I promise it will help the pain." She grits her teeth some more. "Must I do this the hard way?" he asks. She shakes her head. She didn't even know what to do with herself. She was happy, sad, angry, and basically every emotion she had ever felt all at once. She starts to cry again. The pain was worsening. "I will make you a deal," he says. "If you take this pill, then I will not tackle you in the morning." She glares at him.

"You shouldn't do that anyways. Plus, you get your own room tonight mister." He sits against her headboard. She would come around.

"You know, I really do love you." he says. She looks at him.

"That reminds me. You never told me what you hunted on that one trip." She grunts again and gets up, pacing.

"Well, you need to take your pill."

"I hate those things. You know that Rumple." She says pouting. But the pain worsens and she grabs more cloth from the bathroom. She was going to run out soon. Without making eye contact she sits at the edge of the bed. "What do the other girls do at this time," she mumbles. "I don't know what to do." He brings her shivering body closer until she is curled up comfortably against his chest.

"You have to take the pills," he says. And I will get you some supplies in the morning. Just use the cloth in the bathroom right now. She nods her head.

"Do I have to take the pills," she whines. He puts them in her hand and gives her some of the ginger ale he had brought up. She gulps them down.

"Are you cold dearie?" he asks. He already knew the answer but wanted her to feel safe.

"Yes. I am cold." she says. "And a lot of other things right now to." she mumbles under her breath. He pulls an afghan over them and looks down at her. The pills would take a few minutes to work. She was still crying.

"A lot of other things dearie? Like what?"

"You can't comprehend these things. Don't try," she says. He grins.

"Lets see here. Like, sad, angry, and happy? Hungry for things you didn't ever even like. Wondering why you aren't asleep yet?" She giggles into his chest.

"All of those things and more."

"Wait. I have another one. Defensive."

"And pitiful," she adds.

"And completely beautiful of course." She laughs silently into his chest.

"I can't be beautiful. I look like a drunk donkey." This time he laughs.

"I am thinking of something more along the lines of a depressed princess."

"My hair is a mess. And I haven't even changes out of my work clothes. Nothing princess about that," she says. It had been a long time since he had argued with a nearly delirious Belle. _She was adorable._

"Yes there is. Your hair might be ever so slightly messy but your eyes are perfect. And your beautiful lips and ears," he says kissing them as he names them.

"Ok..ok," she giggles. "I get it." She yawns, fighting sleep. It had been a long day now that the pain was nearly gone, she felt it catching up to her. He hugs her closer and she kisses his neck. "I love you to Rumple," she says. "Want to play a game Mary was playing in her English class? It was tons of fun."

"You look a little tired for that, dearie," he says. She looks up grinning.

"Never." She squirms out of his grasp and grabs a piece of paper and pen. "Actually, there was two games. But lets start with the writing one." She sits across from him and writes something down.

"Now, you add a sentence and after a couple we will have a story." He laughs. This was going to be fun. He reads it. _Once upon a time there was a mother ducks and her chicks crossing the street._ He looks at Belle. Seriously? He adds a sentence.

 _And then the dark one came along, and turned them into dragons to keep as slaves._ He hands back the piece of paper and watches her. She rolls her eyes.

 _But, the dragons didn't want to be slaves so they escaped to a land far far away._

 _However, they were reptiles, therefore, when they froze to death upon finding a snowy land, he brought the frozen corpse's back to his castle, and skinned them for clothing and spells._ She glares at him again.

 _But, then,he felt bad for the poor creatures and brought them back to earth, turned them into ducks and chicks, and watched them cross the road._

 _"_ Belle," he says. "I can't bring things back to life."

"You can in this story. Now, keep writing."

 _And yet, to his dismay, Regina came along and hit them with her car._

 _And then, Belle got angry, and gave them a proper burial._

 _To which Rumpelstiltskin responded by giving her chocolate and maybe killing Regina while she ate for killing his true loves ducklings. The end._ He writes. Belle leans back and sighs.

"If you didn't make everyone in the story die this could have been interesting."

"Well, its in my nature. If I needed dragons and saw some perfectly healthy chicks, they would become my dragons." She glares at him. "And they certainly wouldn't escape because I would put up protective barriers to keep them in."

"But this is a story," she pleads. "You don't need protective barriers or dragons." He rolls his eyes and Belle pokes him. He pokes her back. She leans over and tries to grab the ginger-ale when he grabs her hips, making her fall on his lap. "What was that for?" she asks. He bends down and kisses her lips.

"I missed you," he says.

"If this is what I get every time I deny your advances for a week, then I will have to do it more often," she says teasingly. He tickles the exposed skin on her stomach and she laughs, curling up in a ball. "I..was...kidding!" she shrieks in between laughter. He continues to tickle her. "I promise!" Tears stream down her face as she writhes, gasping for air in between her fits of giggles. She tries to get away but can hardly move. With a jerk, she knocks Rumple down with her legs around his waist. He stops, taking in the situation.

"Shouldn't do that dearie!" he says. And he is on top of her, tickling her more until she finds a pillow and whacks him. He decides to stop, taking in the fact the she is laying on the bed, breathing heavily and clutching her stomach. Seeing him advance towards her, she crawls to the other side.

"Don't you dare," she says. "I swear, my demise is sealed with you." He brings her to his chest and she yawns again. Its one-thirty in the morning and she is exhausted. After an hour, they fall asleep, safe in each others arms.


	19. Chapter 19: It's Over

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Once Upon A Time characters.**

 **Sorry guys! I have been at camp for a week and they don't allow any electronics. I will continue writing. Thank you for Reading! Tell me what you think! I need some ideas. Also, thank you for reminding me to keep Belle an adult. I did realize she was becoming a bit soft and that I had her way out of character.**

Its Over

Snowball fights full of laughter and screaming boys and girls crowd the park, even in this bitter winter evening in December. And Belle, having noticed the clouds gracefully crawling towards them had recommended that everyone go home. She had been playing all afternoon, and won several times. However, the teens had begged her to stay for the last round and she did, and she is, even though that now means that she is covered with snow and trying to figure out why she is actually happy that she left her keys in her bedroom. For now, she follows the children out of the park, tasting the sweet snowflakes and starting towards home.

Belle skips, overjoyed with the beauty of gliding snowflakes and blushing at the wind nipping at her skin. People stare at her but she could care less. By now, everything and everywhere she went earned her the harsh, cruel whispers of people who couldn't understand. They couldn't understand the joy of skipping home, the sweetness of freshly fallen snowflakes, and the boyfriend who actually cared for her. A snowflake falls on her nose and she begins to feel the effects of running in temperatures below freezing for several hours. She shivers as the snow leaks through her pants and gloves, reminding her of the warm fireplace at home.

"Great," she mumbles. "Rumple will kill me when he sees me like this." He was very attentive to her and had warned her about staying out in the storm. She, of course, had known better, and had done so against his wishes. She hated being wrong and knew that as soon as she got home, he would probably rub it in her face. Oh well, he had done worse before. Another gust of wind and she can't see more then three feet in front of her. She was still a mile or so away from home, and was feeling very tired and quite stiff. A muffled cough echo's through the air, and her chest burns from the effort. She pulls her arms into her coat and winces with each step. "Why did I leave those stupid keys at home!" she says, scolding herself. The wind gets stronger and she picks up a large stick on the side of the sidewalk, using it to steady herself. She knew better then to sleep. She had to make it home. Weak, and gasping for air she throws herself through the door, slamming it behind her as she leans against it.

"Belle?" She hears from across the hall. Still gasping for air she simply nods, forcing a weak smile. He turns the corner and looks at her, horrified. Looking away, she tries to hide her defeat. "Ok, dearie. I know you like the snow but seriously? You could have killed yourself." She lets him take off her coat and gloves as he scolds her lightly for being so careless. He was right and she was a bit ticked. Because she wanted to be right for once. "Belle, you can't do this. You could come down with pneumonia or something." She sees the worry in his eyes and avoids his gaze.

"Thank you Rumple," she says politely. "I will be more careful." But she shivers and coughs again as she makes her way to the bathroom to shower. And she can basically see him rolling his eyes behind her.

It feels good to remove the wet clothes. She savors the warmth of the shower and dresses in some loose jeans and one of his old tea-shirts. It hung down almost past her knees but it smelled really good and was so warm and comfy.

"Nice shirt," he says as she walks out and leans against the refrigerator. She manages a small grin.

"Ya, reminds me of you," she says. The smell of soup drifts through the house and she inhales deeply. Sometimes, he could make her cooking look like a useless waste of time. And this was one of those times. He reaches for some bowls and serves them some of the soup. They eat together in the kitchen, not minding the table a few steps away. She yawns, setting her bowl in the sink. "Did I ever tell you how good you are at cooking?" she says.

"I believe you have. But you make the best roasted chicken I have ever had. And you work miracles with spaghetti." She grins at this, leaning back on the fridge.

"Perhaps, but you have certainly worked miracles in just about everything else," she replies. She opens her eyes when she feels his breath on her forehead. "Thank you for waiting for me," she whispers. It was the closest to an apology she was going to give. He stares at her, trapping her with his arms on each side of the fridge.

"Always Belle. Always," he says. "But please never do that again. I called you five times and you didn't answer. I figured out why when I found your phone on your bed." She bites her bottom lip. A bad habit she had formed when she moved into the dark castle.

"I forgot it," she admits softly. "I apologize for the whole phone thing. I will try harder to remember it." He softly kisses her forehead and she stifles a yawn. Her entire body felt like jelly.

"Would you like to lay down?" he asks. "You look a bit dazed tonight." She rubs her eyes and stands up straighter.

"I am feeling drained from all the activity if you don't mind. Its been a busy day." He wraps his arm around her shoulder as they slowly walk to his bedroom.

"You know Belle, something special is happening next week," he whispers into her hair. She grins.

"What is it?"

"A holiday the people here call Christmas." She blinks a few times at this. Christmas?

"What's that?" she asks.

"I shall tell you in a little bit. But most of its a surprise, dearie." She sits on the edge of the bed and pulls back the covers, climbing in. He pulls the blankets over her, and admires her slender body. She was practically asleep already. Her most recent snowball fights had been exhausting for her. He wondered how vicious it was getting out their in the field. He never knew with her competitive nature these days. He kisses her gently on the lips and walks out, letting her sleep. He would be out on the couch tonight but he didn't mind. It wasn't as drafty their and it helped his leg.

&/&

It seemed that Jack Frost had come to visit last night during their slumber, for the fogged up windows were covered in the pictures of shimmering ice. He considered just walking into the room, but hearing shuffling he takes the time to knock. She opens the door. She had gotten dressed in his favorite red sweater and had even left her hair down, exposing her perfect locks of hair.

"I see you actually took the time to knock," she says. He stares at her, a bit stunned. It was clear she was trying to keep Lacey hidden but he actually liked it better when she didn't. It was more fun that way. And today, she wasn't keeping that side of her hidden.

"Indeed I did dearie. And I see your reconsidering your choice of clothing for the snow." She frowns at this.

"For goodness sake Rumple, I am an adult. If I decide to walk home in a snowstorm that's my choice." He shakes his head as she pushes through to the kitchen, getting out the eggs and cheese. They make super cheesy scrambled eggs and sit by the fire, enjoying the heat. She turns to him.

"What did you hunt on that hunting trip?" she asks. He glares at her sharply.

"What I hunted is none of your business, dearie." She takes their plates and puts them in the kitchen.

"You don't decide what's my business. If it's that bad, just leave the most gruesome parts out." She continues to stare at him. He sits their silently. She could be so ridiculous some times. "Rumpelstiltskin. What did you hunt? Was it humans again?" she says annoyed. He shakes his head.

"No need to hunt humans, dearie. I can find anyone I want with a simple thought." Her phone rings and she answers it. He leans back on the couch.

"Listen," she says sharply as she shuts her phone. "I will be back tomorrow afternoon. I expect an answer." She gets up off the couch and he grabs her wrist.

"Don't expect anything, dearie. You will get nothing from me," he says. "Stay their for days if you wish. Your not getting the answer." She jerks away and calmly walks to the bedroom to pack. And she does so quickly, minding the fact that she was tired of Rumpelstiltskin treating her like she couldn't take care of herself or handle his business. Just because she was on earth didn't deem her incapable of surviving. Sure, she shouldn't of stayed out in the storm and she should have taken the Advil the first time he offered it but he needed to back off a bit. Let her make mistakes without scolding her like a child. She zips up her bag and heads out without saying goodbye. He watches her go. He was a coward and she knew it as much as he. Perhaps it was time to let her go, end this relationship before he found himself in a big mess because of his inability to let her out of his sight. He reads the note she left on her bed.

 _Rumpelstiltskin,_

 _Stop treating me like I can't take care of myself. I want to be an adult now and you aren't my father. If you expect me to always tell you where I am, when I will be back, and what I will be doing then you are wrong. And as much as I love you I am really sick and tired of it. So please let me go, just this once, without watching me or contacting my friends._

He throws the note in the fire and watches it fade in the flames. Friends? All she had was Snow, who was crazy about true love and would do anything to get her way and Ruby, who was very self absorbed and loved putting people in their place when she got the chance. Why wouldn't she just listen to him?

&/&

Belle walks into Mary Margret's house and is greeted by the bunch of girls. Most of them ignored her presence their. She laughs at their foolishness.

"So, how have you been Lacey? Has Gold been doing his job?" Why was that always the first question. Mary was always so concerned about her love life.

"I have been great thank you. And Gold an I are walking on eggshells if you must know." She rolls her eyes.

"What did he do now. Come on, spill it." She offers her some wine and she takes it, enjoying the sweetness.

"Ok. So, I know your not with anybody Mary but I could use some advice. How on earth do I get him to stop watching me like a bear with her cubs? And then, on top of that, he gets mad whenever I ask what he has been doing." Mary ponders this for a second.

"Lacey, why don't you break up with him. If he genuinely cares for you then he will try to win you back. But there are so many other men who will treat you like an adult around here that I don't think you need to worry about staying with him." She drinks more wine and considers her options.

"Well, he has done a lot for me. I feel like I owe it to him." Mary glares at her sharply.

"Look at me. You owe nothing to him. Nothing. Do I make myself clear?" she says. Belle nods her head.

"I do love him though," she whispers. She begins to blush, remembering all those nights they had spent together playing games and having different contests. Even ones involving kissing. They had never gone to far with it though. She would stay a virgin till marriage. "On the weekends I would always find another game to play, and for some reason, he never even complained about it." Mary rolls her eyes.

"Please tell me that you didn't play any of those writing games with him. I warned you." Belle sighs, setting the cup down on the table.

"I did."

"And what happened? Come on, admit your defeat!" she says. Mary was so pushy. She growls in frustration.

"Fine! He made all the characters die or ruined their life! Happy now?!" she says. Miss Blanchard leans back, satisfied.

"Yes, Lacey. I am quite satisfied." Ruby walks over, entering into the conversation.

"You should really listen to us more often. After being in the asylum for so long its obvious you don't know what your doing. Sometimes, you just ast like a child." She glares at her.

"I am not a child! What have I done that has been making everyone think I am!" She stands up and gets some fruit from the counter. They follow her.

"Skipping through the snow. Playing with the teenagers and children at the park. Watching movies like beauty and the beast. Letting Gold crawl all over you-"

Belle interrupts, angry that just like the other world, people couldn't except that she was a bit different. " And I enjoy having a bit of fun at times. And Gold doesn't crawl all over me. Nobody decides my fate but me," she says decidedly. They shut their mouths, reminded of her independence. Granny comes over and relieves the tension.

"Hey girls! Ready to watch the movie? I have the fries and ice-cream ready." They follow her to the living room and dive into the food, borderline fighting over the amount of fries piling on each plate.

Later that night Belle texts Rumple.

 _Thank you for caring for me but we are done now. I can't stand you stressing every time I leave and I am tired of you hiding things from me just like everyone else I was ever with did. I am sorry, but its over._

 _Belle._

 **Ok, I understand if you guys are angry with me. I just ruined true love. I am going to keep writing though so please keep reading! Review to! I take heed to every one.**


	20. Chapter 20: When The Stars Fall Down

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the once upon a time characters.**

 **Thank you everyone for reading! I am sooo enjoying writing this.**

When the Stars Fall Down

Mr. Gold leans hard on his cane, staring at the phone he had just destroyed in the corner. The phone, and whole lot of other things he could care less about. Belle had just told him what he had been denying for a long time. That their relationship couldn't work out. That he was way to overprotective and she couldn't take it anymore. He had been to afraid of losing her, so afraid that he had let his cowardliness take over and he watched her like a dog, treating her like a possession instead of a person. He goes to work, dreading that he would have to see her again. In fact, unless she got a new job, he would see her nearly every day. Just another reminder of the consequences that come with being the Dark one. Creatures like him don't get happy endings.

He walks into the shop and sees her dusting the shelves and reorganizing the old books. She looked happy, although, he knew she only ever did that when she was stressed about something. It gave him hope, but he knew it to be false when she didn't greet him with the usual hug and kiss, but instead, with a simple hello. He walks over.

"I know you are upset that I have been so overprotective lately. But I can't let you leave me." he states plainly. She turns around, staring him straight in the eye.

"That's the problem Rumple. You were so afraid that I was going to leave. So afraid, that one day, I was going to break your trust and be like Milah and Cora. You wouldn't even risk letting me out very often because you don't trust me. On top of that, you refuse to tell me anymore then I already know about you. Believe it or not, I wouldn't hate you forever if you would have answered yes to the human question. I simply wish to know you more, whatever the cost." He growls in frustration.

"Its not that I don't trust you Belle. Its that I don't want anyone to hurt you like Gaston and your Father did. You have this weird habit of finding yourself in trouble whenever I am gone."

"No Rumple. I don't. One day, I won't be here anymore. And you are going to either wish you had been honest with me, or be proud that you spent a couple minutes doing something other then keeping secrets and hiding what's yours." The words stung badly, but he couldn't get himself to do anything about it. He simply limps away, and brews himself some coffee.

&/&

Belle leaves a very dull, awkward day at work and goes to Grannies, where suddenly, now that she had left Gold, everyone accepted her. Ruby greets her happily.

"Hey Lacey. I think I have found a new job if you want it." She glares at her.

"I wish to work where I have been working for the past few months. Believe it or not I don't wish to completely leave him. Not when he has given me a great job like that anyways." Ruby rolls her eyes and pulls out a piece of paper and pen.

"What do you want?"

"Strongest beer you can find." Ruby shakes her head.

"I don't think so girl. How about second strongest." Belle stands up to leave when Graham walks in.

"Is their a problem ladies?" he asks.

"Their will be if you make me serve her the strongest beer. Maybe a DWI or a few nights in jail." Ruby replies curtly. He stares at Belle.

"I will drive her home. Just give her what she asked for." Ruby shrugs her shoulders and Belle thanks him.

"I won't be needing a ride home. I will walk their. Its only a few blocks away." He sits down across from her.

"So, what has this beautiful lady trying out a beer only meant for those on the verge of suicide." He waits patiently for her to answer. She remembers what rumple had told her several years ago, as she watched him spin. The pain of leaving him worsens.

"It helps me forget." she replies simply. He looks at her confused as Ruby brings the drinks. She takes a few sips.

"Forget what?" he asks. She glares at him.

"Why must you know? Can I help you?" He sits back patiently. She continues to drink.

"You see, a young lady like yourself doesn't up and decide she wants to forget something unless the thing that she wants to forget keeps being thrown in her face." She begins to feel the effects of the beer and stands up, a bit wobbly.

"You know what," she says slightly slurred. "Come find me when I am more sober and I will introduce you to my problems. If you can find a solution that actually works then maybe I will pay you a bit more attention in the future." He grins at this. She walks to the door and starts feeling unusually dizzy. She feels somebody lead her into a vehicle and passes out.

&/&

Mr. Gold decides not to follow her home, or call her, or do anything that involved his precious Belle. Or what used to be his precious Belle. She didn't want it and he didn't want to make things worse. She was smart, which made it hard for him to get very much past her. Graham cuts in front of him, squealing through a red light. He honks and speeds up, flicking him as he passes. Looking over he notices Belle in the back, sprawled across the seats and strapped in tightly. Something was wrong. Suddenly, spikes line the road Gold's tires go flat. Graham speeds away, shooting in the air as Rumple swears in all the languages he could think of. Whoever did this would pay.

&/&

Her screams pierce the air as she realizes where she was. The asylum. She slaps herself and pinches herself frantically trying to wake up. As bruises line her arm and her lip begins to bleed the person she had been dreading walks in, holding a rose. Regina.

"See what happens when you don't listen to me?" She says. Two nurses walk in and grab her arms, dragging her to a dark room. She couldn't see anything, and she fights them as the tie her to a table.

"Stop it! Graham! Help me!" She screams. But her cries are heard by no one as they echo off the enclosed walls of the dark room. They grab her jaw and duck tape her lips, forbidding any more noise to be made. She waits silently.

"Now, Lacey. Or should I call you Belle?" She freezes terrified of what they were going to do. Regina's voice cuts through the air like a knife. "Roses can be used for many things. Including, pain," she says nonchalantly. She puts the stem around Belles neck and she winces, the thorns piercing her skin. "After I finish torturing you, you will give me one, of two answers for each question I ask. And if you lie, well then," she pauses. "Well, I certainly wouldn't recommend that." She tightens the stem and she moans through the tape. Tears began to fall and her knuckles turn white from gripping the table. Regina jerks the stem off, leaving holes around her neck. Blood drains off the table as she does this, over and over. Belle screams under the tape as they dig into her skin and are ripped out. She couldn't see anything and screams again as the queen rips the tape off of her mouth. Blood covers her neck and arms, the thorns having dug deep into her body.

"Now, my dear," Regina says. And the questioning begins. She refuses to answer anything and is warned of the electricity they were planning to use tomorrow if she didn't talk. After a few hours and many more stab wounds from the thorns and blood smeared everywhere they give up, leaving her in the dark, smeared and soaked in her own blood. She screams for Graham and Rumple until she finally passes out from the pain.

&/&

 _A Few Weeks Later..._

Mr. Gold had searched everywhere for Belle. Everywhere accept for one place. The asylum. Regina hadn't given him any information concerning her but today, she would have no choice. He had been patient long enough. She would never leave town for this long. He barges into her office, and she stands up, startled by his sudden presence. He found it funny that even after all these years, he could still put the fear of god in that woman's heart. She knew that she was only the _second_ best sorcerer in this town even if she would never admit it to his face. She walks up to him.

"Can I help you," she asks irritated. He takes his cane and closes the door behind him.

"You have gone to far this time, dearie," he says. "Give me Belle before I turn this entire town against you." She glares at him.

"I told you, she isn't yours anymore. And I still have work to do with her." Using magic, he slams her against the wall. She crumbles to the floor, and looks at him, terrified. "You can't do that. Their isn't magic here!" she gasps. Slowly standing up she brushes herself off.

"I am the Dark One, the most powerful sorcerer in all the realms, and you think a minor curse that...oh...by the way...I created, will deem me powerless?!" he yells. "I think not. The only one powerless in this room right now is you, because you were stupid enough to cast a curse that would take away your magic. I will ask one more time! Where. Is. Belle!" She smiles wickedly.

"Even if I do tell you where she is she will never be the same. You see, I have, taken some time to experiment with her rather, astonishing body," she says. She sees a fireball growing in his hand and shouts out an answer. "She is poisoned! I poisoned her!" she shouts. "And she is probably going to be dead within the hour." He glares at her.

"Where is she!" he yells. The queen laughs.

"Look outside." Black vehicles drive past. "Maybe you should teach Belle not to drink her problems away. Graham put some strong stuff in her beer at grannies that day." He runs outside, grabbing one of the drivers.

"Who is it!" he shouts. "Who is in that coffin!" Belle's father pulls out a gun and walks up to Gold.

"Get out. It it my precious Lacey who has died at your hands. I never want to see you again," he seethes. Barely able to speak he leaves, watching the funeral from a distance. Tears stream down his face. His phone buzzes, reminding him that today was her birthday. _Her birthday._ And she was gone. After everyone leaves, he takes roses and lays them carefully down on the soil. Reaching into his coat pocket he takes out a small box, a red ribbon tied around. He opens it, and reads the note he had written especially for her, many years ago.

 _Dearest Belle,_

 _In a million years, I could never make you comprehend how much I love you. You are my life, the woman who keeps me going even through the darkest of nights. I love you Belle, more then I could ever say. So on this special day, I would like to ask you what I have been thinking since you came back. Will you marry me?_

 _-Rumplestiltskin_

He weeps at the grave, burying the ring right under the roses. _Love is layered,_ she had said. _Like a mystery, waiting to be uncovered._ If only he had had more time.


	21. Chapter 21: Pieces of a Broken Heart

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Once Upon a Time Characters.**

 **Please Review! Is their anything I can do to improve the story?**

Pieces of a Broken Heart

Two pieces of hair and a bottle. He needed to know that it was real, that this wasn't in vain. Did

they have true love? And so, every night he sat in his garage, wanting to put the two pieces in the bottle

and see it glow. A picture of them together sits on the nightstand, her smile relaxing his tormented

thoughts. He could still smell her in their room when he slept, her perfume lingering in her clothes. But he was a coward. His hands shake as he drops one hair in the bottle. He goes to put the other hair in but can't. What if it didn't glow? What if she didn't truly love him? A tear rolls down his face. Today was their anniversary. Thirty years ago she promised him forever. Not even Emma, who had come in today could brake that, or otherwise change it.

He had tried a forgetting potion but that hadn't worked. She wouldn't want him to forget her, and doing that would be throwing her efforts down the drain. He had buried gifts around her grave with little notes of love. She was always so patient, forgiving the unforgivable and loving the unlovable. If only he could have protected her. He places his hand on his chest. If he killed himself now, nobody would shed a tear. The clock ticks, awaiting the final move when he crushes his own heart.

&/&

She had called so many times for him, but he had never answered. The queen had showed Belle her grave. Eventually, the queen gave up on the worst of the physical torch er. Scars wracked her body, and she was starving and weak. She had lost track of the years, so many of them had passed. Regina walks back into her cell.

"Looks like lover boy brought you another gift," she smiles evily. Belle keeps her head in between her knees. She couldn't sercome to her grief. Her sanity was wavering by the day as Regina brought her within feet of Rumple. She had watched him weep over her, beat up a few people over her, and raise rent over her. She was so close to him, and yet, so far. Rumple didn't know she was their, even as she called out to him. She screamed for him and he didn't even flinch. His eyes were empty. The queen would laugh. Last night, he had nearly committed suicide. The two hairs were their, all he had to do was put them together. She truly did love him but he still didn't believe it. All these years.

Regina walks out of the cell and Belle tearfully opens the gift. She reads the note, which is tear stained. His writing is beautiful, always so perfect.

 _My beautiful flower,_

 _You always wanted me to be a good man. Always believed it. And yet, I remain the beast you never saw. I don't even know why I write these notes. You are dead. I only hope that somehow up in heaven the angels deliver to you these small gifts of love I waited to long to provide you. It hurts being immortal. So many holidays, so many years, without you. I want to die and will do so by my own hand soon. I can not survive without you in my life._

Belle sobs at this. She didn't want him to go, ever. He didn't know that she was alive and now, she would have to watch him die. She looks back down at the letter.

 _Darling, this is my last note to you. I love you, I love you, I love you. I can only hope, that the gods can somehow reunite us. But I am evil, and like I said before, I don't get a happy ending. Oh, Belle, you are so dear to my heart. Goodbye my love,_

 _Rumpelstiltskin Gold._

 _& /&_

Rumple sits at the docks, waiting for the clock to strike midnight. He had given Henry instructions on what to do about the curse. He holds the bottle and the two pieces of hair. The stars were beautiful tonight. If only he could show Belle. The clock strikes and tries to put the hair in the bottle. He growls as his hands shake and he shakes his head, throwing it into the water. He was a coward. He couldn't even do this for his sweet Belle. He puts his hand on his chest and pulls his heart out. He gasps with the pain. It was dark, only a few spots remained. And those small touches of love were supposed to be for Belle.

"That desperate are we?" Regina says behind him. He quickly places the heart back in his chest and stands up, leaning heavily on his cane.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you," he says. Regina smirks. She knew he would kill her eventually. That's why she brought the brat. She pushes Belle down on the deck, tied and gagged. Rumple looks over and lifts his cane to kill her. She backs away, taking a heart out of a bag. Belle's heart.

"How dare you!" he seethes. "You take the one thing that kept me from killing you all this time, the person who spared you life, and torcher her!" The queen rolls her eyes and starts to squeeze the heart.

"I have a deal to propose," she says. He looks at her, trying to buy time. If she crushed that heart...

"What is it dearie," he asks. "Better be good because before long, everyone in this town is going to be trying to kill you as I sit back and watch." He limps closer to the queen.

"You can have your Belle back," she says. "I just needed to make a few changes to her otherwise beautiful body." She squeezes the heart harder and Belle jerks, falling off deck. He goes after her as the queen grabs his arm.

"Lets just say you owe me a favor," she says. "For later." She hands him the heart and he sets it on deck, diving into the water. She would be dead soon if she wasn't already. He grabs her and pulls her on the deck. Her heart is bleak, dying as it is. He grabs it and pulls out his own heart. His is so black. Her heart stops beating and he rips them apart. He matches his dark heart with hers and shoves it into her chest. Everything is silent as he puts his heart back in. He shakes her.

"Belle!" he yells. "Come on! You promised me Belle! Don't break that promise!" She sits up, gasping for air and he puts her on her side as she vomits. He closes his eyes, and sighs. She was alive.

&/&

Belle screams, falling out of bed. Where was she? Where was the cell! Someone grabs her hand and she jerks back, tumbling into the dresser. A lamp falls and she hears something shatter. The man pulls her against him and struggles to move.

"Let me go!" she yells. "He will find me!"

"Stop fighting dearie!" a voice yells. She continues. She lifts her leg and he stumbles back.

"Don't touch me!" she yells. She looks down at the man as he gets up. She gasps as he steps into the light. "Rumple?" Silence passes between them and he shifts uncomfortably.

"Belle?" he whispers. She nods and sits down, the adrenaline gone. She was weak. She feels a hand on the side of her face and leans into it.

"I missed you," he chokes out. "I thought you were gone." She tearfully looks up at him.

"I am sorry," she says. "I should have never left you." He stands up and looks her up and down. What had the queen done? She grasps her chest, as if in pain. The darkness was going to take its toll until her other half had healed. "My heart," she whispers. "I feel different." He lifts her to her feet and presses his lips against hers. She leans heavily against him.

"I gave you half of mine. You were dying. I had no choice," he says. Why was she smiling?

"Well then," she says. "I guess I have a heart of gold." He looks down at her.

"I suppose you do," he whispers. She kisses him again and he holds her, reassuring himself that she was real. Twenty eight years had passed. So much time. He pulls away.

"Where did she keep you? Where were you?" he asks.

"Back in the asylum. Amongst other places." she starts to sob. "She made me watch you Rumple. I could have touched you..." she sniffs, pulling out a box beside the bed. She uncovers it, revealing letters and gifts. What had Regina done! "You would look straight at me and just stare. You were so blank!" she sobs. "I yelled and screamed and you would just turn away and leave me. Like I never existed." She covers her face with her hands. "I watched you nearly die," she whispers. Rumpelstiltskin scowls. How could he have believed her? That witch would pay! Belle looks up at him.

"No," she says. He looks down at her.

"What dearie?"

"I said no. You will not kill her."

"This is ridiculous!" he yells. "After everything you have been through and you wish to spare her? I will not let this stand! I can not let this stand!" he yells. She gets up and puts her arms around his neck.

"Promise me you won't kill her. Promise me and we can be together," she says. He sees her pleading eyes and relents. Killing her would be to nice of a punishment anyways. She drops her arms and sighs.

"I need to get dressed," she says. He stares at her. She pushes him a bit and he complies, going out of the room. Even her tears were beautiful.

&/&

Rumple gasps as Belle appears beside him. He had never seen her use magic before. She grins.

"Got ya," she says. "This heart is getting more useful by the hour," She tries to use more magic and he grabs her wrist. Somehow the other half of the heart was giving her magic.

"Really Belle?" he says. "I thought you would have known better by now." She frowns and teleports to the other side of the kitchen.

"My choice Rumple. Can't take it back now."

"Oh, yes I can," he says. He clamps a bracelet around her wrist. "This should keep it at bay," he says. She tries to teleport again but can't.

"Rumpelstiltskin! You take this thing off me!" she yells. He laughs.

"Give me a few weeks and I will."

"Magic isn't that bad! I can use it if I want to," she says. Rumple turns around.

"No, you can't." She pours herself a bowl of cereal and begins to eat. She had lost several pounds after being in the asylum for so long.

"Watch me.." she mumbles. Little did she know that magic would be the least of her problems in the coming future.


	22. Chapter 22: Joy through Trail

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Once upon a time characters.**

 **Please Review! I need some plot ideas. Thank you for reading!**

Joy through Trail

Pain wracks her stomach as she vomits into the toilet for the third time that night. She had refused to sleep with Rumple since he had found her. The last thing he needed to deal with was a sick girlfriend. She climbs into bed, enjoying the soft sheets. The straw she had been provided in her cell was relentlessly scratchy. It had really put the privilege of sheets and a mattress in perspective.

Rumple sighs. It was heartbreaking to listen to Belle vomit throughout the night. She thought the fan could hide the noise but he wasn't deaf. He even heard her sob after her nightmares. The fan could hide some things but not that. Certainly not that. But tomorrow night that would end. She needed to be honest with him just as she expected from him. And he would make sure she knew that.

He goes downstairs at six thirty to the smell of coffee. Coffee? Belle never drank that stuff. He comes up quietly behind her and wraps his arms around her waist, kissing her neck.

"Coffee?" he whispers. She moans. "Must have been a long night." She closes her eyes and bends her head back, kissing him.

"Just a little tired," she says. She puts the food on the plate and gives it to him. They sit down at the table and she picks at her food.

"Belle, I want you to sleep with me again," he says. She shakes her head.

"I can't. Not yet anyways. Just give me a few weeks."

"Belle, I am being serious. I don't care if I have to drag you out of bed. Why are you refusing me?" She looks down at her food.

"I would rather not talk about it."

"Belle! Its been three weeks! What is your problem? We did this before the incident." He was losing his patience. She gets up from the table and takes their plates to the kitchen.

"Rumple, its not best right now. You need to trust me," she says. He gets up and blocks her on her way out of the kitchen.

"Belle, you want me to be honest with you. I expect the same," he says. She leans against the fridge.

"I know you do Rumple. It has nothing to do with you though. I promise." Her eyes glisten with tears. She was exhausted.

"Well, dearie, I won't be leaving until you tell me what's going on." She stands their. He rarely demanded anything from her.

"Can we go upstairs?" she asks. They walk to the room. She sits on the bed.

"Belle, what is the problem?" He tries to keep his anger at bay. She looks up at him.

"I am sick," she says, barely audible.

"What dearie?" he says sharply.

"I am not well, Rumpelstiltskin."

"No, Belle, you aren't. And you keep hiding from me dearie, which isn't helping the problem." He grabs her wrist, pulling her up. She stares at the floor. "Look at me Belle," he says. She lifts her head, avoiding his gaze. "Belle! Just look at me!" She does, a tear falling down her face. "Do not hide things from me. You can't just go vomiting throughout the entire night and not expect me to know." She shakes her head and he follows her gaze.

"I am sorry Rumple."

"Belle, I don't think you understand. By not telling me this, you are hurting yourself worse and our relationship. You are coming to bed with me tonight. "

"Rumple. I am not sleeping with you. The last thing you need is to be up all night dealing with my vomit. You have a job and a city to run. I will not be the reason you can't sleep and can't work." He grips her shoulders tighter. Why wouldn't she listen!

"Belle! I don't care if I only get an hour of sleep you deserve my time and I will take care of you, even if you fight me the whole time!"

"Why! You have lived Twenty eight years without me and all of a sudden, you want to care for me."

"That wasn't living!" he yells releasing her shoulders. He walks to the other side of the room and she stares at him. All he wanted was her honesty. That's it.

"Then what was it Rumple. Because you seemed happy enough. Especially with Regina." He rubs his fingers through his hair.

"Regina is my worst nightmare. I hate that woman more then I have ever hated anything. And no, Belle, that wasn't living. That was surviving. On what I had left, which was a bunch of MEMORIES! That's it Belle! Memories. And now, I want to hold you, sleep with you, be their for you, and you won't trust me." He turns around and sees her wiping tears away from her eyes.

"I am sorry Rumple. I truly am. I should have trusted you and I haven't been. I just feel so, dark sometimes and I am trying so hard to be good for you, to prove that I will always love you. But something dark has taken root in me, and I can't be that strong for you now. I just can't Rumple." She holds her stomach and sits back down on the bed. Tears stream down her face and she shakes, her blood sugar low from the lack of food. She stares at her lap.

 _All this time,_ he thinks. _All this time she has taken it upon herself to be strong for me. And now, she thinks because she is sick and weak, she can't be that for me. Why can't I ever be strong for her?_

He limps over and pulls her into his chest. He puts his face in her hair.

"Belle, you don't need to be strong for me," he whispers. "Let me be strong for you. I don't love you any less because you are sick. It just gives me a chance to show you how much I truly love you." She nods her head.

"I am so sorry Rumple. I haven't been honest with you since I got out of that awful place. They ruined me. I didn't think you could love me so I wanted to hide it," she whispers. He takes his fingers and lifts her head to look at her eyes.

"I love you regardless of anything. I loved you after you died." He says, his Scottish brough thick with grief. "I wrote you so many notes. Every day I would visit you, and bring you a new rose. When Christmas and Easter and our anniversary came, I bought you little chocolates and everything I ever wanted to have the chance to give you. But you were gone, Belle. But ever since you came back, its felt the same, like your gone. I want you back, all of you I can have before we wed." She nods her head and stands up.

"Rumple. I have nothing to give you now. Look at me," she says. She unbuttons her shirt exposing her stomach. Two large scars form an X. She then takes a cloth and wipes her neck, revealing bruises and more scaring. Her back is also covered in thick scar tissue from the torcher the queen had put her through. "See," she says, more tears falling. She was trying so hard not to fall apart in front of him. Not now. "She has ruined me." He stands up and runs his fingers softly over the scars on her stomach. She takes inhales sharply.

"Belle, you are everything I ever wanted and more," he says. He kisses the scars on her neck and she leans into his embrace.

"But I am ugly now. She ruined my body." He continues to kiss her, his mouth craving her body the way one craves water. It had been so long. To long.

"Never ugly Belle. Only beautiful, just like your mother," he says. She grins at this, remembering her mother. "Will you sleep with me tonight precious Belle?" he asks. She smiles, running her fingers through his hair.

"If you will have me." He backs away, grabbing his cane and placing it behind her knees. He jerks sharply and she squeals. He catches her, holding her tightly into his chest.

"I haven't been asking every morning for three weeks because I didn't want you Belle," he says. "Please, don't ever doubt my ever so strong ability to want you, dearie," he says. He feels her giggle.

"I will work on that Rumple," she replies. "Its just so hard. Your so...perfect to me. And I feel so flawed." He takes his thumbs and wipes her tears away.

"Then I will have to prove you wrong," he says. She smiles, reaching up to kiss him.

"Perhaps, Rumple. Perhaps," she says. She grabs his coat and gives it to him. He sets it on the bed. She squints at him.

"You have to go to work. Its Monday," she says. He smirks.

"I have been going to work for the past twenty eight years. I would rather spend today doing other things." She smiles at him.

"And what might that be?" she asks. He kisses her shoulder and does the one thing he had been waiting ages to do. It might not be formal, her dressed in pajamas and him in his old T-Shirt. But he had to do it, before he lost her again. Getting down on one knee he pulls a ring out of his pocket. She gasps, beaming at what was about to happen.

"My precious Belle, my one true love, the person who I want to spend the rest of my immortal life with. Will you marry me?" She shakes her head, to excited to speak and falls to the ground, kissing him like he is the only air in the room.

"Of course I will Rumple! Yes, yes, yes," she keeps repeating in between kisses. He hugs her, his tears flowing with joy. She wanted him! They were getting married! They stand up together and he holds her hand. He takes the ring out and places it on her middle finger. It was perfect for her. So unbelievably perfect. He kisses her hand and she hugs him.

"Better get dressed dearie! The town awaits you," he says. She kisses him and walks to her room. He hears her vomit again a few minutes later, and feels bad for exciting her so. It wasn't healthy for her body now. He worries about the scars on her stomach. Even though Belle would be upset, they would have to see a doctor if she didn't stop vomiting soon. But it could wait a few days.


End file.
